The Other Child
by Dark Mermaid
Summary: Too late for second-guessing, Too late to go back to sleep, It's time to trust my instincts, Close my eyes and Leap! A story of Lucius Malfoys Disowned baby sister and the choices and sacrifices she made to have the man that was forbidden to her. Snape/OC
1. Chapter 1

This story has been stewing in my head for weeks, it's finally juicy enough to post, more chapters tomorrow! i PROMISE...IT HAS BEEN YEARS SINCE I PUBLISHED ANYTHING...GONNA START WORKING ON RECONNECTION THE SEQUEL AS WELL!

* * *

My older brother Lucius is married to the beautiful Narcissa Black, They have a son Draco who started at Hogwarts last year, and I graduated last year. Lucius is the lucky one; He fell in love with the perfect pureblood woman, married and escaped this hell, the fighting, and the abuse. I'm 18, but being a pureblood woman I won't be permitted to leave until I marry or my father dies. I'm hoping for the latter. But my father is persistent, suitor after suitor come to try their luck on his prized daughter. I reject them all and say my lines.

"I do not wish to marry nor procreate, Lucius has you covered Father"

I have a secret, a dark secret. I'm in love with Severus Snape, My choice not to marry is due to the fact I want no one but him, My father would never allow it, his prized pureblood daughter and a half blood twice her age. He would kill me. So I will suffice with my weekly tutoring sessions with Severus, you see I failed potions...badly...I was distracted with memories of him taking me in his classroom, the detention hall, his office and best of all his bed...with the silk Slytherin coloured sheets. Anywho, I agreed to make it up in tutoring sessions if he passed me. I can tell you the tutoring sessions are far less effective than the classes were...I at least learned something in the classes...tutoring sessions are just plain steamy. I will deal with these tutoring sessions until my father dies and I am free to be with him.

Tonight my father will host a party. Everyone will be here, he will be here. I dress up in the black and purple corseted dress I received from Bellatrix for Christmas and I pull my hair back into a tidy bun, I choose my make-up carefully, waterproof and smudge-proof, no one can ever suspect anything.

I drift around the party, bored. Parties were never my thing, and then I see him, speaking to Narcissa and my brother.

"Professor? Might I interrupt you, this party is boring me terribly; perhaps we could fit in a tutoring session instead of feeling uncomfortable here?"

He nods "I will meet you in your chambers in a few minutes"

I slip away from the party with no notice, up into my room. I hoist my dress up and remove my panties, throwing them into the wash, there can be no delays, we won't have much time tonight...someone will eventually notice my absence. I set up my potions books to look like I am studying and climb onto my bed.

He comes in moments later, he closes the door and is on top of me, his lips capturing mine, I can feel his hunger for me, though he has never said the words I know he loves me, I can see it in his eyes, feel it in his gentle touches and soft kisses, he slides up my skirt and undoes his pants. I feel him enter me, gentle as ever, he captures my lips to keep me silent as he picks up a steady rhythm, He gets faster and harder, he pulls my body tighter against him, his body is shaking, he is forcing himself to hold on...to bring me over the edge, risky but he has never messed up, always orgasms outside of me, I know he loves me, he's so careful with me, treats me like a glass doll.

"Amy? Where are you? There is someone I wish you to meet"

"My father!"

His focus breaks and he explodes inside of me.

"fuck! I need a spell, I need a Spe—"

"There's no time Severus!"

I hop off the bed and hoist down my dress dashing to grab my textbook, he zips up just as my father bursts through the door.

"Studying? During a party?" He looks taken aback

"There are so many people downstairs; it's more peaceful up here"

"You are EXPECTED to be mingling, possibly FINALLY finding a man so I can get you the HELL out of my house!" He says, his temper rising

I can feel Severus' seed running down my leg, if he sees it; it's game over for me.

"My apologies father, I will be there in a moment, Severus and I will put away the book—"

"Nonsense, you can do that yourself, Severus and I have many dark things to speak of"

They leave me standing here, seed running down my leg, I don't know any spells to—perish the thought...it was one time. I mutter a cleaning spell, throw on some fresh panties and rejoin the party.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW...REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE SOONER


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 AS PROMISED...I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW!

* * *

6 weeks pass, Severus must be busy with the dark lords rising, my father keeps speaking of preparations that need to be made for his arrival. I couldn't possibly bother him with the trouble I am in. In the distance I hear my Father screaming at m mother and the pop of him apparating away.

I wander down the long corridor to my parent's room; my mother sits on the bed looking distraught. She sees me and is instantly stone faced.

"Mother? Are you ok?"

"Yes, It's just the closer to the dark lords rising it gets the more tense people are becoming" she sighs

"I- -I need to tell you something...I'm in trouble Mother...Big trouble"

She pats the bed beside her "What happened?"

"Severus" I breathe out

My mother narrows her eyes at me "What about him? Did he hurt you?"

I shake my head and continue to stare at the floor. She stares at me for a moment; I can feel her eyes boring holes into me.

"Did you sleep with him?" She whispers as if saying it alone is a sin

I nod, surveying the patterns on the intricately woven carpets.

"I will strongly advise you that you refrain from tainting yourself any further, Speak of it to no one and act as if it never happened" she growls at me "Do you know what your father will do to you if he finds out?"

"You mean what he is going to do to me?" I state firmly

"I will take your filthy disgrace to my grave Amy, Stop this now before he catches you, if he catches you; you are at his mercy, and he will have none" She stands and moves to the window to watch the falling snow. I stay seated on her bed.

"Is there something else you need of me?" she asks annoyed

I nod; the floor has become interesting again.

"Please...Amy do not tell me he...you...you're..."

I nod. "I'm pregnant with his baby mother...about 6 weeks now"

"Rid yourself of it and move on Amy!" she growls

"I can't, I can't do it, I've tried to bring myself to that option, I can't do it mother!"

"Your Father will kill you Amy! Don't be foolish! I don't want to see my only daughter killed because she is determined to taint herself with filth of a child. You need to rid yourself of it! That is final! Now get out of my sight you disgusting child" She snaps

I run from the room tears flooding my eyes. I lock myself in my room and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up to my parents fighting again. I open the door and start down to my parent's room. My father pushes past me and disapparates. I enter my Mothers room. She is sitting on the edge of her bed crying.

"Mother? Are you alright?"

I expect her to tone up, or ignore me. Instead she stands and walks towards me, bruises appearing on her face already.

"Do you love him?" she asks calmly

"What- -?!"

"Do you love him?" she repeats "is that why you won't destroy it?"

I look into her eyes, for the first time I see love and mercy and understanding.

"Yes, I love him with everything I am, I want to have this baby mother, I'm sorry that I have brought shame, but I can't bring myself to desire anyone but him"

"Amy, I will always love you, but you have chosen a path that I cannot possibly support you on, you need to grab as many of your belongings as you can and get as far away as you can and don't ever turn back"

I nod and turn to leave.

"Wait"

My mother swings open a portrait on the wall revealing a safe, she turns the dial and pops open the safe, she removes two pouches of money and closes the safe and swings shut the picture. She puts the pouches into my hands holding them in hers briefly.

"Be well Amy, I will take your secret to my grave, this is the last promise I will make to you"

We hear the front door slam "Go now Amy!"

I run from the room, I close and lock my door and start packing clothes and the money away in my bag.

My Father opens the safe, telling my mother funds are needed to prepare for the dark lord; he opens the safe eying the contents carefully.

"There is money missing from my safe Adrina. Do you know anything about this?"

"No"

"You are the only other living person who knows of this safe Adrina, are you planning on trying to leave me Adrina? Run away from your husband?" He coo's at her

"NO!! I would never—"

"Liar!" He bellows

I can hear his fist impact with her head from my room and then the pop as he disapparates.

I race to my mother's room. I need to say goodbye before I leave the only thing I have ever known. I enter the room, she is lying motionless on the floor in a pool of her own blood, and it is a sight I will never forget, a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my years. I kneel down and kiss her on the forehead and gently close her scared eyes. I pick up a piece of parchment and a quill from her desk and begin to write.

_Lucius, He's killed her, Mother is dead, please come home and make sure she is buried properly. I love you take care of Draco. Don't make him live our lives. Goodbye Lucius._

**_Amy Malfoy_**

I tie the letter to Mothers owl and send it off before disaparating.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS AND REWARD ALL MY REVIEWERS WITH BIG SHINY COOKIES...DON'T ASK ME WHY THEY ARE SHINY...MAYBE THEY ARE VAMPIRES OF THE SHINY COOKIE VARIETY...ANYWHO REVIEW MY COOKIE LOVING FRIENDS!


	3. Chapter 3

Big Shiny Vampire cookies to MasterMalfoy13 and Melrose5553 for reviewing Chapter 2! This is a short chapter and I apologise for that...next chapter will be better!

* * *

I am seven months pregnant. I've changed my last name and live in America now. I've secured a job, though not a great one it gets me by; as a clerk for the American Ministry for Magic. I sit at my desk day after day filling out forms and filing paperwork. Today will be different, I can just feel it.

"YOU CAN NOT DENY THE DARK LORD FOREVER! HE WILL OVERTAKE YOU! ALL THOSE WHO OPPOSE HIM WILL DIE!"

I look up to see Bellatrix hovering a mere inch in front of the Ministers Face screaming about the dark lords ascension, She turns on her heels to leave. I quickly raise a book to cover my face, but I am not fast enough. She sees me. She abandons her plan to leave and approaches me. I feel her eyes scanning me, sure that her eyes have stopped on my swollen Belly

"What have we got here?" she croons in her annoying baby voice "The itty Bitty baby Malfoy...and she's pregnant...What would Daddy say? I must say it was a brilliant hiding place...but it won't save you little pretty"

"Please Bella..." I plead "don't do this to me"

She stares at me, and for a second I see pity in her eyes and it is gone as fast as it came.

"No promises love" She cackles madly and then is gone

-------%-- That Night --%-------

"You are late for dinner Bella" Narcissa chimes softly

"He isn't here, plus I have some juicy information on his pretty little traitorous runaway" Bellatrix Brags

"Amy? You've found her? Is she alright?" Lucius breathed out

She looks alright, pregnant though, about ready to pop. Bet she left because she was pregnant. Prolly carrying mudblood filth! Always the strange one locking herself away for hours to study with Sev—"

Bellatrix stops and turns her gaze to Snape, her eyes narrow, searching him, waiting for him to flinch or twitch, some sign of guilt.

"It's your bastard child, your filth isn't it? Locking yourself up with her for hours at a time 'studying was it' I think you were fucking her! Finally getting your hands on something not meant for you, something she could never tell dear Daddy that you had done to her" She accuses coldly

Lucius and Narcissa's gaze turn to Severus.

"Firstly Bel-la-trix" he drawls out slowly annunciating every syllable of her name "if that were the case, which it is not" He continued on coolly "and if indeed she had been forced, she would just need to rid herself of the child and move on with it. But seeing as she ran away one would assume she wishes to keep the child she is carrying, therefore disproving your theory of it being forced" he snarled "clearly Bella you need to stop rushing to such rash conclusions, I am insulted Bella by the fact you think me stupid enough to dare lay a hand on the prized Malfoy girl"

"Nonetheless" she sighs looking disappointed "Abraxas will be pleased to know her whereabouts" she coo's an evil smirk returning to her face

"Leave her be Bellatrix, She is no bother to us now!" Lucius snapped raising his voice slightly

"You are going soft Lucius!" Bellatrix snaps back

"What is all the commotion in here?" Abraxas drawls lazily

"I found your little runaway princess, and it seems that Lucius doesn't want me to tell you Mr. Malfoy" Bella croons at him

Abraxas raises his eyebrows "is that so Lucius?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" he scoffs angrily. "I just simply believe there are more pressing matters at hand than her right now"

"I will deal with the girl, won't take long, and certainly won't detract any attention away from the dark lords ascension, now let's eat!"

* * *

You know the drill review for a sparkly cookie :)

JUST A NOTICE, THIS STORY WAS NOT RATED M FOR NOTHING, NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND BLOOD!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Consider yourself warned, this chapter contains scenes of rape and gore! If you do not wish to read these or these bother you in any way please leave now, if they don't bother you then happy reading

* * *

I sit in my apartment that I share with a work colleague, She is due home soon and then I won't have to be alone or afraid for tonight. I hear a soft knocking at the door, she must be home. I pull open the door and a rough hand snakes through the opening pushing me down onto the floor and forcing his way in. He closes the door behind him and locks it. He casts a silencing charm on the walls and turns his cold grey eyes on me.

"Now my darling daughter" he pulls me off the floor and stares at me coldly. I try to bolt for the door but he grabs my arms and holds me with my back against his front. He snakes a hand around my side and places it on my belly.

"Is this mudblood filth you carry Amy?" he waits "answer me Amy!"

"n-no...It's not father" I say trying to steady my voice

``is that so Amy? Which pureblood man has taken the Honour?" he asks me. I can feel his breath on my neck.

"I...a...Amycus Carrow" I choke in hopes I have hit a successful lie.

"Really? I happen to know otherwise Amy. Bellatrix told me of her Suspicions of you Fucking the Mudblood Severus. I questioned the elves of the house and they confirm her suspicions, they have heard you moaning with him, seen you writhing under him. He is fortunate that the dark lord has a purpose for him. Do you like the feel of filth inside you, the feel of his disgusting fluids inside of you, tainting you? Making you worthless? That's what you are now Amy...Worthless" He hisses into my ear.

He takes his hand away from my belly and pulls a knife from his pocket and flips it open. I start screaming and trying to fight away from him. With all my screaming and fighting he just pulls me tighter against him and I feel him go hard against my spine"

"Mmm... perhaps you can have one last use before I rid the world of you and the filth you carry"

I feel his hand snake around me again and his knife stabbing hard into my swollen belly, the pain is excruciating and makes my head spin, I can feel him twisting the blade; feel my sin contorting with every movement of the blade. I can feel my skirt soaking with blood and fluid. He lets go of me and I crash to the floor, laying face down, and tears of pain pouring down my cheeks. I feel his knife drag down my back, cutting off my clothing until I am laying there for him to inspect. He flips me over to get a good look at me. He grabs my arm, dragging me to my bed and there he takes me, using all his force and anger to take me. He finishes, Kisses me roughly on the mouth and takes a minute to look over the scene.

I lay there under his eyes crying and bleeding, pain courses through every part of my body, bruises forming already from his attack, Shaking as my body starts to become cold.

"Look at all the blood! Simply intoxicating!" he says licking my blood from his fingers, and with that he releases the spells binding the house and is gone.

I hear my roommate yelling for me, but I can't hold on any longer, the pain is unbearable, I let my body rest and become one with the darkness.

I wake up in the hospital in a dimly lit room, alone. It takes me a moment to remember why I am here. I lift the heavy blanket to look at my swollen belly. But it isn't swollen anymore, only heavily bandaged. I begin screaming and sobbing hysterically. It can't have died, I can't lose his baby. Mediwitches comes running in to see if I am ok. I'm not.

"My baby, my baby is gone, what happened to my baby!?" I scream at them

"Relax love" coo's an elderly nurse "she is in the next room over being examined by the doctor. You can see her when you are feeling better love, ok?" she smiles at me

I nod and she leaves me to rest. We have a daughter Severus, I wish you were here right now; I need to see you so badly. I feel the pain killers kick in and I fade into a dreamless sleep.

I wake feeling paper pushed into my hand. I open my eyes to see an envelope in my hand; I look up and make eye contact with Lucius. He places his finger to his lips to keep me quiet; he leans in and kisses my forehead.

"Be well Amy" he tells me before disaparating.

I raise the envelope and break open the wax Malfoy crest to see an elegantly written letter.

_**I have deposited a substantial amount of money into your account. It should be enough to keep you going for quite awhile. I am sorry for your loss, but it should never have been, Severus isn't worthy of you Amy, Not just because of his blood, but because you are a better person that him and deserve better. Start over Amy.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

I realize he doesn't know that she survived; Perhaps it won't be so hard after all. I get out of the hospital almost a month later. Still having complications because of the way I was stabbed. But much better nonetheless. I secure a house for my daughter and myself and a new job as a teacher at the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I sit in my bed cradling my daughter. Severus, I wish you could see her; she has your beautiful eyes and dark hair, with my soft features and cream skin, I named her Raven; I know how much you love ravens...

* * *

Thank you for reading! This was a hard chapter to write, but in the end it will all be worth it! Review as always. The story will pick up from here on. What do you think of Amy? What do you think about Lucius Generosity? Is it generosity? Or is he up to something? What do you think Severus would do if he found out he had a daughter? I guess you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out more!


	5. Chapter 5

I definately enjoyed writing this chapter, I love focusing on how different Amy is from Lucius after only four years of not being part of the Malfoy Family

* * *

Four years later...

There are spells flying everywhere, it is odd almost scary to see Hogwarts in such a violent state, Hogwarts had always been my safe haven. I need to find him, to know he is ok, that he is still breathing, I run through the castle and out the front doors, everyone is moving inside. Someone smacks into me.

"Amy?" Lucius asks

I nod "Where is Severus" I plead

"He has fallen Amy, Get Out of here!" he growls at me warningly

I grab Lucius by the collar of his robes jerking him hard. "I SAID WHERE IS SEVERUS, LUCIUS!" I growl through gritted teeth

"His body is in the shrieking shack, bottom floor, be careful Amy" He breathes at me "And if you see my son tell him Narcissa And I are looking for him" I snap out of it and notice Narcissa standing at his side, looking terrified. I nod in agreement and take off running towards the tunnel under the whomping willow, tossing myself in before the violent tree gets a chance to strike at me.

I crawl through the tunnel up to the shrieking shack, there is only silence and darkness within, the dark lord and his followers have moved on.

I climb up into the room, the room smells faintly of drying blood, never a good sign. I pull my wand from my robes, illuminating the room. I see him on the other side of the room lying motionless. I slowly move closer, this is going to hurt. My heart pulls when I get close enough to see his throat has been ripped open and he is laying in a large pool of blood, which is slowly sinking into the rotting floorboards, Seeing him like this reminds me of my mother. I shake away the horrible memories. I can see the battle going on in the distance through the one un-boarded window.

I kneel down, straddling Severus at the hips; I can smell snake venom on him, the bitter acrid smell bit at my nose. I mutter a spell to heal the flesh of his neck to keep any more blood from spilling; it is clearly visible from his paler than normal appearance that he does not have much more to lose. I touch his lips gently, but withdraw, I wonder how long he has been dead, and his skin is cold as ice. I part his lips gently, I need to do this quick or I will lose him again and have to start over again. I uncork 3 vials of potions and place them slightly away from his head. I take the first, a small vial of de-venomized vampire blood and pour it into his mouth, pressing on his throat forcing his dead form to swallow. I throw the vial to the side and quickly grab the other two vials, blood replenishing potions. I sit in wait until I feel his body force a sharp intake of breath; I pour both of the potions into his mouth again putting slight pressure on his throat. I pull out a knife making two small holes in his neck, I pull out a vial of olive oil, swishing it around in my mouth then spitting it to the floor. I lean forward and begin sucking the venom from his neck. After several mouthfuls of venomous blood his blood tastes clean. I uncork my last two bottles of blood replenishing potion and pour them into his mouth. This time he swallows of his own accord. He is conscious, just too weak to open his eyes or move.

"We should drop his body outside the castle, leave 'im as an example for the other traitors" laughs one death eater

"We could undress him and leave him there, shame him for betraying the dark lord" laughs the other.

Shit! I need to get him out of here, I grab him and side-along-apparate us to the first place at Hogwarts that I can remember, His bedchambers deep in the dungeons.

We arrive and I use a wingardrium Leviosa to get him up onto the bed, gently lowering him onto his pillows, after pulling the blanket down to the bottom of the bed. I barricade the door with every protective spell I know. I light candles around the room with one swish of my wand and turn my attention back to Severus. His breathing is ragged telling me he is not quite right yet. I pull open his cupboards and drawers tearing the contents apart until I find what I am looking for, several vials of blood replenishing potion on the top shelf of his supply cabinet. I remove them all and a couple vials of pepper up potion and place them on his bedside table. I move swiftly into his bathroom, filling a small basin with hot water and grabbing a soft cloth from his cabinet and placing both on his bedside table.

I carefully remove his robe and shirt. His neck face and chest are thickly coated in dried blood, I gently wipe of the majority of the dried blood off his neck and bandage up the puncture marks I made, best leave them open just in case. I carefully wash the drying blood off his pale cheeks and turn my attention to the blood on his chest, dipping the cloth back in the bowl; He is getting pale again and shaking slightly from the cold. I grab the Blankets pulling them up to his chin and reach over to the table uncorking another blood replenishing potion. I turn ready to open his lips when I notice his dark eyes glowering at me; I jump in alarm dropping the bottle of potion onto the floor with a smash.

His dark eyes stare furiously at me and realisation dawns on me, what if he doesn't remember me? His gaze softens slightly.

"A-Amy?" He chokes

I nod, uncorking two more vials of blood replenishing potion.

"Drink these Severus, You've lost a lot of blood, I'll go get you a glass of water"

He tries to lift his hand to take the potions, but he gets in only two inches off the bed where it shakes and drops again to his side. I lean over him tipping the vials into his mouth and rushing off to the bathroom and quickly grabbing him a glass of cool water and rushing back to his side.

I sit him up slightly tipping the glass gently to his lips as he drinks the cool water, I can see it hurts him to swallow but he forces himself to do as he is told.

"How do you feel?" I ask worried, he is still very pale and cold

"Fine" he whispers back

"Severus! Be honest, you need me to take care of you right now, let me in ok?"

"Head spinning" he chokes "Body Aching" he assesses quietly "Freezing to the bone" he croaks, his voice dying from exertion.

I put a warming spell on his bed earning a moan of appreciation as the blankets heat up around him.

"I will be back. I need to see what is going on it the castle"

"No!"

"Why not Severus! I'm not a child anymore, I can look after myself!"

He nods "I know you can, it – it's just" he stops, emotions flooding his features for a fraction of a second and then disappears "I—I couldn't bear to lose you again Amy" he whispers as if afraid someone will hear.

"I will be back shortly Severus, and we have much to talk about when I return" I lean over him to kiss his forehead but instead I kiss him gently on the lips, lingering there for a fraction of a second longer than needed before I disapparate out of the room.

* * *

My apologies to J.K Rowling but honey....your epilogue ruined my life....Severus Snape CAN NOT die and that is final!

Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review as always!


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN anything but the plot and Amy and would love to have a go at owning Severus but well...

This is my longest chapter so far...please enjoy

The speech made in this chapter DOES NOT belong to me, it was borrowed from J.K Rowling and belongs to her Book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Chapter 36, Please do not sue me!

* * *

I apparate just outside the Great hall, People are rushing all over, I watch the Death eaters falling all around me. I see Lucius rush across the great hall, grabbing Draco's arm, dragging him towards his mother where they stay, eyes fixed on the two battle that seem to have everyone's attention. In the middle of the room Bellatrix is duelling with a red-headed woman, one miscalculation on her part and she crumples to the floor. I see Narcissa go to run for her sister, Lucius grabs her arm and shakes his head. Narcissa looks distraught as her sisters body gets trampled by people trying to get a better view of the battle currently ensuing, Harry versus Voldemort. They circle each other in a predatory manner; the war will be over soon, Voldemort is alone in this fight now. I move closer to hear what is being said.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours; Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother, and you never realised it because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a patronus did you Riddle? "

Voldemort stares at him, not looking away.

"Snape's patronus was a doe, the same as my mothers, because he loved her for nearly all his life, from the time they were children. You should have realised, he asked you to spare her life didn't he? He was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, he's been working against you ever since. Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him" I smile inwardly, He is cleared.

The two men converse about the elder wand and trade their final blows. Voldemort falls, there is a momentary uncertain pause and then an explosion of cheers and celebration, McGonagall sees me as she swishes her wand, returning the great hall to its normal state and filling the tables with food, she smiles and nods at me. A young red headed girl slams into me, apologises, and continues running. I grab her arm and shove a pouch into her hand; it contains a large amount of vials full of my life potion.

"Severus asked me to make sure these were given out to anyone on our side of the war that has fallen" I lie, she would never trust anyone who looks so much like Lucius, that I can see in her eyes. She nods and runs off. Scanning the Great hall I see my brother sitting at a table, holding his son close between him and his wife.

I apparate back into Severus' room. He is sound asleep, blankets pulled to his chin. I remember leaving his shoes socks and pants on him. I decide to take off the rest of the blood stained clothing off of him so he does not stink when the blood starts to decay. I take a moment to survey him; he still has blood caked on his face and in his hair, but he looks peaceful, my beautiful soldier. I sit on the edge of the bed, lifting the blankets carefully resting them on his waist. I untie his shoes slowly sliding them off his feet and dropping the quietly to the floor. I roll of his socks and toss them aside. I reach up undoing his belt, button and zipper and slide off his stained pants carefully, returning the blankets over his cooling legs. I move to the bathroom filling a new basin with hot water and grabbing a bottle of shampoo from his cupboard. I place the basin and shampoo on his bedside table. Removing the old basin full of now cold water and dumping it down the drain. I return to his side. I climb onto the bed lifting his head and lowering it onto my knees; I begin wetting his hair with the steaming water, working through any knots. I add shampoo and begin scrubbing at his hair trying to remove the caked in blood, and the blood that has caked onto his scalp, I mutter a rinsing spell and then a drying spell, having soak myself and the bed in the process, I lower his head back on to his pillows and move to the bathroom to grab his brush. I sit back on the bed pulling his head onto my lap and begin slowly brushing out his silky locks. I move to the hair that he always wears over his face and notice he is watching me, a look of adoration on his face that he cannot express.

"Amy..." he pauses "Is it true?" he whispers, not wanting to push his voice.

I stop and stare at him, unsure of what he means. "Is what true Severus?"

He Takes a deep breath and starts whispering again "Did you leave your family and fortune because of me? Because you were pregnant with my child?" He asks carefully

I nod "Yes Severus, That is correct, I wanted to tell you, please believe I did, But you already had so much to hide from Voldemort" he looks at me alarmed "I didn't want you to have to worry about us as well"

"How did you—never mind, I understand, but you gave up everything for nothing, had you told me, I may have been able to stop—"

"Stop there Severus, I don't want to relive that, There would have been nothing you could have done, had you tried to stop my father, had you gotten in his way he would have killed you"

"Perhaps, but at least the child would still be alive" he chokes

I stare at him questioningly, "where have you been getting your information Severus?"

"Lucius, Why?" he asks puzzled

"That explains why you don't know...Our child never died Severus; my friend is watching her while I am here protecting you"

Severus looks at me unblinking, Thousands of emotions flashing through his features all at once before disappearing again into nothingness. I fear he is angry or about to explode.

"I see" he answers quietly

"That's it!? I see?" I ask letting a hint of annoyance into my voice.

He looks into my eyes gently "I really don't know what to say Amy; I've spent the Last 4 years feeling responsible for a death that never occurred"

"I am truly sorry Severus, But it was better that Lucius didn't know, he was always hanging off of Voldemort's arm. I believe that would have put her in danger Severus, Surely you can understand that?"

He nods in approval "Her...my daughter" He says, softly testing the words in his mouth, I can tell by the look on his face they feel strange to him.

"What is her Name Amy?"

"Raven Adrina...Snape" I tell him softly, suddenly fearing he won't like it. He nods a silent approval of her name and slips deep into thought. I turn to go and sit on the couch across the room.

"Come and sit here with me Amy, please?" he asks gently in an attempt not to seem forceful "I'm not mad, nor do I have any intention to hurt you Amy"

I nod, clearing the distance between us and climbing up into the bed beside him, he moves the covers as much as his severe lack of strength will let him. I lift the covers crawling under them; I feel his hand graze mine. He is still cold; I remove my outer robe tossing it to the floor and press my warmth against his cool form earning another moan of appreciation.

"Does she know anything about me? I mean...has she ever asked about me Amy?" he whispers into my ear.

"She asks about you all the time Severus"

"What have you told her?" he asks using all his strength to wrap his arm around me.

"That you can be rude and mean, but despite that, you are the most amazing man I have ever met, that you were doing everything in your power to bring down Voldemort. And that no matter what anyone tells her about you, she should always be proud that her daddy was willing to sacrifice everything to make a better life for her, and now everyone will know that, thanks to Harry Potter"

Severus does not seem to care whether or not he has been cleared; he just jumps into his next question.

"Why do you love me Amy? Why have you always been so good to me?"

I stare into his eyes "I have always known what you were doing, that you had betrayed Voldemort, that you were different that the other Death Eaters my Father Paraded through the house, I saw it in your eyes the first time you made love to me. I knew you would give everything to see he was finished off, and I have always been proud of your choices and your strength. Everyone has always hated you, and yet you still sae their lives, and that to me, makes you a hero"

"I see" he whispers, realising that in his moment of weakness with me so many years ago, it could have all been over.

"Do you love me Severus? Or are my feelings for you unrequited?" I ask softly

"I have always...always cared deeply for you Amy" he whispers, struggling for words

"Caring deeply is not the same as loving Severus" I say sadly, for a moment believing that all my sacrifices would leave me with nothing in the end. He struggles forward, pressing his lips to mine. Kissing me softly, the kiss deepens and becomes hungrier, more urgent, I wrap my arms around him, and I need him. He pulls away with all his remaining strength, breathing heavily. I look at him, hurt in my eyes.

"Amy, believe me I want nothing more than to take you right here, but I haven't the strength to lift my head right now" he explains. I chuckle at the double meaning of his words. He smirks, gods I've missed that smirk.

"I...I love you Amy Malfoy, Never forget that" He whispers to me as I snuggle up to him and fall asleep in his arms, like I have always wished to do.

* * *

What do you all think of Severus? Of Amy? The Chapter? Will update again tomorrow, sorry I have been updating them so late in the day, I start to type them up and just end up adding more detail, let me tell you that the story you see here is a completely different story than in my notes...please leave me a review and let me know how I am doing


	7. Chapter 7

I must warn all of you who write Snape, listening to him singing pretty women from Sweeney Todd is counterproductive, I find myself playing the scene but with Snape in the seat singing with Johnny Depp and Bellatrix downstairs making people pies....see...distracting...I meant to have this awkward chapter posted hours ago, I promise the chapters after this are much better ; P

* * *

_Harry pulls open his Marauder's map, checking the castle for any lingering death eaters when his heart stops for a moment, Severus Snape, completely still in his chambers in the dungeons. That must mean he was revived like Lupin and the rest, he thought. Harry Stands and starts running in the direction of Snape. He stops outside the door and stands there, unsure of what to say to him. Then raising his right hand, he knocks gently on the door._

I wake up to a soft knocking on the door I look down at Severus, he's asleep, he looks so peaceful, so gentle so perfect. I decide to ignore the door and let him rest, his head pressed gently against my chest, breathing softly, his warm breath tickling my skin, setting it on fire. I snuggle closer to him, stroking his silky black hair.

The spells I put up to ward the door drop and the door creaks slowly open, I grab my wand quickly pointing it at the door. Harry Potter steps through the threshold. He looks from Severus to me, and then at my wand in alarm. I realise I am pointing it at his heart and drop my arm stashing my wand back into my robes and sitting up, gently sliding Severus off my arm and onto his pillow.

"Is he? Is he alive?" he asks shakily, he is unsure of me. I can see it in his eyes.

"Yes" I whisper "but he needs to rest, he lost a lot of blood" Harry nods in understanding and turns to leave.

"Listen, Harry?" I stop him.

He turns around staring at me confused. "Thank you for clearing Severus' name. By doing that you just gave him a second chance in life. For that I owe you my life. Thank you on behalf of Severus as well. You will never understand how much this means to me Harry, thank you again"

He smiles

"Are you a Malfoy?" he asks curiously

I nod and he smiles "Seems like the whole family made a big turnaround today"

I look at him confused. He explains how Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord Helping him get the upper hand, How Lucius had only entered the castle to retrieve his son, and had never even tried to fight.

"And Draco?" I ask hopefully

"Honestly, He just made an ass of himself"

I shake my head and look down at Severus; my grey eyes meet his dark ones.

"Feeling any better love?"

He looks at me questioningly and forces himself onto his back turning his head to look towards the door, his eyes fall on Harry. They both stare at each other, unblinking. Severus nods, I assume in what is appreciation for a job well done.

"Thank you, Professor, for everything" Harry expresses, looking quite fearful of Severus making me wonder what he has done to the poor boy. Harry suddenly looks awkward and turns and leaves closing the door behind him.

"Severus, I need to go, Raven will be wondering where I've gone and my friend will be worried sick about me" I tell him as I feel him snuggling back into me.

"Will you come back?" He asks, a hint of doubt in his retuning voice

"If you wish me to Severus" I say raising my eyebrows slightly

"I would like to meet her at some point if that is permissible of course" he presses hopefully.

There is a knock at the door and it creaks open again. "Severus?" asks a scratchy female voice into the blackness of the room, candle having burnt out while we slept.

"Yes Minerva?" he drawls in his silky voice, I feel myself get wet. He murmurs a spell and the fireplace across the room illuminates, why the hell didn't I think of that.

"I came to see for myself, Potter said you were alive. People are just getting up and walking away. Ginevra Weasley said you made the potion Severus, is that true?"

"I did nothing of the sort, where she would get that—"he starts

"She would never have administered it if she thought I made it, I look too much like my brother for anyone to want to trust me" I sheepishly cut in.

"Then Perhaps I may be so bold as to ask you to stay on as our new potions professor?" she asks firmly

"I thought Severus was your potions Professor?" I ask, fearing he is being sacked

"Given the circumstances, I was going to offer him back Defence against the Dark Arts, If that is acceptable by you Severus?"

I look at Severus who nods his approval. But there is one last thing.

"What about Raven, Severus?" I ask unsure if the mention of her name will draw questions he does not want to answer.

"As it turns out..."he drawls "I have a daughter with Miss Malfoy, if she is to take on a permanent teaching position, arrangements would need to be made here for our daughter" His voice is like silk in sound, I have to stop from moaning at the sound of it.

McGonagall stares at him, shocked for a moment before regaining her composure. "If there is anything at all you or your daughter require during your stay here please let me know" she smiles

'I need to go get packed up, I will return this evening, will you be ok until then Severus?"

He rolls his eyes; yep he'll be back to normal in no time. "Surely you couldn't expect me to live in the Hogwarts dungeons alone for several hours, however will I survive?" he asks voice like stone. I stare at him, he smirks "I shall be fine Amy" with that I am gone.

* * *

I apologise a million times over, I don't ever write Harry or Minerva so if they are bad oops, and this chapter was purely out of my stubborn belief that Sevvy deserved some apologies and some thank you's. Next chapter will be more entertaining I promise. I'm hoping to get more than two reviews, according to my stats page I have around 150 readers from the USA, Australia and Germany...will someone other than my Canadian friends review :)? Please? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I will update again tomorrow, and yay to seven days of adding one chapter a day!


	8. Chapter 8

Yep...still listening to pretty women...Snape singing is just far too hot to pass up....seriously, who can resist such a velvety voice...That chapter is my favourite so far ;)

There is a link to the Uncensored version of this chapter on my profile now...

I Dedicate this chapter to Asta Marionette and Rawenclawbabe, thank you for your reviews...ask and you shall receive!

* * *

"Is there any way, Minerva, to just add two rooms off of this one? I want them close to me in case of a backlash from any remaining death eaters" he drawls thoughtfully

"You can do whatever you wish Severus" She says looking at him expectantly.

"If I was able to get up and do so, Minerva" he drones "I would not be sitting here awkwardly unclothed whilst people prattle pointlessly at me"

Minerva looks slightly uncomfortable, realising what that blankets are covering and turning away. She looks around the room once before swishing her wand, to large wooden doors appearing out of nowhere. She walks over to the first door opening it as if it will break off at her touch. She mutters a few spells, the fireplace inside the room bursts to life, a mass of deep ebony furniture appears around the room and all the fabrics and bed linens turn to plush purple velvet. The curtains surrounding the oversized four poster bed turn to a sheer deep purple.

"Hopefully, your daughter enjoys purple" Says McGonagall smiling gently

"I'm sure it will be acceptable" He drones

"As for the young Miss Malfoy's room, she can do with it as she wishes, if and when she chooses to use it"

Severus nods.

"Severus?" McGonagall asks, her scratchy voice shaking slightly.

His eyes meet hers and she looks away.

"I am sorry, that I ever thought to doubt you or Dumbledore" she says, missing the shudder that goes through Severus at the mention of his name.

"That was all part of the plan Minerva, Made my role more convincing" he comments tonelessly

"I could have killed you Severus! Outside of Ravenclaw common room!" She exclaims regretfully

"Doubtful" He concedes, an arrogant smirk on his face

Minerva huffs at his intended insult and leaves slamming the door behind her. Severus tried to sit up, but realising he is too weak, he snuggles back down into the warm blankets and goes back to sleep.

My daughter and I floo directly into his room late that evening, I notice with a glance that rooms have been added, I move to the open Illuminated door. I look over the rich purple tones.

"Raven, darling, I believe this is your room" I whisper to her, not wanting to wake Severus yet

She skips happily over to the door peering inside

"It's purple!" she exclaims excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Shh, darling let your father sleep" I say gently looking at Severus sleeping soundly in the bed

Before I can grab her, she runs up climbing onto the bed and placing her face not an inch from his. I race trying to get to her before she—too late. She pokes him hard in the cheek

"Why are you sleeping? I'm not sleeping! Wake up!" she yells

"Severus' eyes shoot open and seeing her so close he jolts so hard he fall off of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. She scuttles across the bed peering over the edge at him. I stand giggling in the corner, watching the scene unfold very amused. I watch Severus struggling to get up, I move to help him but he raises his hand to stop me. He grabs the edge of the bed pulling himself up onto his knees. Raven moves again not an inch from his face and stares at him smiling.

"I'm sorry" she comments sheepishly "I didn't mean to scare you"

He watches her unmoving, He is scanning her, taking in her black hair that falls slightly below her shoulders, her pale complexion, and her grey eyes. He watches her as she reaches over grabbing his arm in a desperate attempt to pull him back onto the bed. She whimpers and gives up in defeat, sitting up cross-legged on the bed and pouting. He grabs the nightstand and hoists himself onto his feet. She giggles madly.

"You're in your underwear" she manages between fits of giggles. I chuckle lightly and his eyes fall dangerously on me. I laugh harder waving my wand at his wardrobe then him. His body now covered by black pyjama pants and an old black beater.

"Raven darling, it is time for you to go to bed now, let's go, pyjamas then bed, you can talk to him more in the morning"

"Aww, mother!" she whines pouting

"Raven!" I repeat sternly

She stands on the bed, raising herself to her tip-toes; she leans against Severus and kissing him on the cheek and bounding off the bed and into her room.

"G'night father" she smiles before shutting the bedroom door

He blinks, clearing at a loss for words. He lowers himself back into the bed, like a deer returning to the scene after being almost eaten by a lion. He looks at me and blinks. Reality hitting him I see the wave of shock hit him; he looks like he may pass out.

I clear the distance between us and climb up onto the bed beside him, turning to look into his eyes.

"Are you ok Severus?" I ask worried

He looks at me with fear on his face. Dark lord with a wand...no reaction, Neck ripped open by a snake...no reaction, Kissed by a four year old...yep there's the one that draws out the fear.

"She's...Beautiful" he breathes, speaking softer than I have ever heard him speak

"I should have warned you. She doesn't quite get the idea of personal space yet, But she is a sweet girl, very caring" I smile

He nods, he is deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Severus?" I ask worrying that he may be reconsidering bringing us here.

"No!" he says quickly "I don't regret bringing you here, please don't think that"

I glare at him "That I must say is unfair Severus"

He smirks at me "I never claimed to play fair Amy"

"So? what are you thinking about?" I ask again

"It's over" he says simply

"Pardon!" I reply shocked. He looks at me confused before Understanding.

"Not us Amy, My servitude, my double life...it's finally over" years seem to fall off his face and he seems to lighten slightly

"Yes, Severus, and you are cleared, and a free man now, the news has spread, It was in an afternoon edition of the American Wizarding newspaper" I say happily

"I have a daughter...and a second chance" He says, reality still catching him off guard

His eyes meet mine and before I know what is happening he is on top of me, His lips crushing mine, he kisses me until we are both gasping for breath, takes a breath and comes back for more. I feel him go hard against me and I moan gently into his mouth. He stops kissing me and stares into my eyes. He straddles my hips and begins undressing me, he takes in every bit of me, and He stops at the ugly scar on my belly, leaning forward to place a loving kiss on it. He undresses himself and slides off the last of my clothing. He moans into the crook of my neck as he enters me, taking every fabric of my existence as his own, I match his every movement; his every stroke brings me closer. I can feel his body shaking, he is pushing himself as hard as he can, he wants me so badly. I flip us so he is on the bottom and I take control, grinding down hard, pinching his nipples softly. His demeanour breaking as he moans and writhes beneath me, I grind harder and harder until I feel climax coming, I bury my face into a pillow, she can't hear, and there is no time. I feel him start to shake, I hit my climax bringing him over the edge, he sinks his teeth into my neck to muffle his screaming, and I can feel the vibrations of his screaming as I scream into the pillow. I ride it out then collapse into a sweaty mass on top of him. He holds me tightly against him, his body shaking from the sheer power of his release.

After a long silence he speaks.

"I wish I could have seen you when you were pregnant with Raven, I can't imagine you looking any more beautiful than you already do, but the thought of you, swollen with her makes me ache" He breathes

"That reminds me" I reach for my wand "I don't think you want me to get pregnant, you Prolly want to—"

I feel my wand snatched from my hand, and I watch him place it out of my reach on his bedside table. I look into his eyes and he smirks at me.

"We shall leave that decision up to the fates" He whispers at me before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

So? Do you like Raven? The Chapter? What do you think she is going to be like? Trouble? Next chapter updated tomorrow. Please review this chapter, even if you never review any other chapters, please review this one, and let me know what you think, Thankies Dark Mermaid


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took a few days for this chapter, Christmas shopping and parties have kept me busy, I'd like to tell anyone who will listen to please watch the deleted scenes on the two disc edition of HBP, there is a scene with Severus that makes me happy! Shows some emotion and make my portrayal better! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night, rolling off Severus' peaceful form. I grab my wand and give it a swish, clothing returning to our bodies. I peek in on Raven. She looks like a porcelain doll against the dark fabric of the pillows. I close her door and move to the bathroom, running the hot water into the now large round pool of a bath. I wave my wand and the water takes on the intoxicating scent of French vanilla. I slip my clothes off gently and slide into the steaming water. I moan as my aching body relaxes in the heat of the tub. I let my hair down, Cascading down in slight waves to my mid-back and I dunk my head under the water, coming up when I run out of air, and then settle back against the wall to relax.

_Severus reaches out his arm, missing the heat of her body against his. She is gone. He looks expectantly at the fireplace and it bursts into flames in response. He surveys the room, noticing that the two extra doors are still there. Good, he didn't dream it. He moves to climb out of bed when the fireplace, Contorts and extinguishes, bathing the room in darkness. Footsteps come out and the fireplace illuminates again. Severus freezes, this will not end well. Standing only two feet from the foot of his bed, are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._

I hear it clear as day from the other room.

"Where is my sister?!"

The anger in his voice makes me jump, I wave my wand, drying my body and applying fresh clothing. I throw open the door of the bathroom shocked by the unfolding scene. Narcissa stands by the fireplace unmoving, Severus wand is inches from her feet. Lucius stands over Severus', a wand pointing at his heart.

"Lucius!" I scream, terrified "Stop it!"

Both Lucius and Narcissa jump. Lucius stares at me, shocked by my appearance and outburst

"How dare you come in here and threaten him, he protected you, your son, your wife" I demand angrily

"He ruined your life Amy! I will not let him do it again, Leave at once Amy!" He shouts at me

"I'm not going anywhere Lucius! My place is at his side, I **do not** follow your orders!" I snap heatedly

"He is not worthy of you, He has no right to lay a hand! Nor anything else on you!"

"He is your friend Lucius, How dare you treat him so!"

"Friend or not, He is still a Filthy Half-Blood! He knows his place, beneath you! Not beside you! Amy look at your life! What he has done to it!" He all but screams

"He has done nothing Lucius! My life is so because I wish it to be, my choices have led me here not his actions! He is the single, bravest man I have ever met, and to me I would have him over and pure-blooded arrogant prat!"

I hear the door scrape open behind me, Raven runs out and into my arms.

"Go back to you room!" I order

"Momma what's wrong" She asks, tears forming in her grey eyes

"Please, go back to your room" I plead to her. Looking up I see Lucius staring at her, half in disgust and half in shock.

"You lied to me!" he hisses

"I never lied! You assumed! Never gave me a chance to correct you before storming off!" I yell back

"You carried and kept a filthy mudblood child" he Hisses louder

Raven stops moving, turning around angrily and sticks out her tongue at Lucius

"You are a bad man to say mean things to me!" she yells at him, bursting into tears

Lucius gaze becomes softer for a moment

"She bleeds and feels, just like you or I Lucius, What makes my child less important than yours Lucius? If you were to find out tomorrow that Narcissa was not pure-blood would you leave her? Would you disown your son? Would they become worthless?"

Lucius contemplates for a moment before answering.

"I love Narcissa and my son with my entire being. I would never think of abandoning them, I would sooner die than turn them away" He says sadly

"Do you love me Lucius? Your sister?" I ask gently, afraid of his answer

"Of course!" He hisses at me

"Then why is my daughter different Lucius? Why is she not worthy of your love? Severus has been your closest friend for years, He has dined with you, Slept in your home, and taught Draco. You have allowed him to walk beside you as an equal, Why is his child offensive to you" I say taking Raven gently up into my arms. Raven Fights her way back down to the floor and over to stand clinging on to Severus leg. Severus picks her up, almost like she is made of glass and might break from his simplest touch and sits her on his bed.

"You have never witnessed the family he comes from Amy" Lucius says coldly

"No but I bear the scars of our _**perfect**_ family Lucius" I say lifting my shirt slightly to show the scar on my belly

Lucius Huffs, grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it in the fire "Malfoy Manor" and he is gone, leaving Narcissa behind.

"Anything you would like to add?" Snape growls angrily

Narcissa glares at Severus and turns to me "Give him time love. He'll come around" and with that she is gone.

Severus climbs onto the bed and sits next to raven, Raven climbs into his lap and rests her head on his chest.

"**Attention to all people remaining in the castle! Breakfast is served!" **rings McGonagall's raspy voice, echoing through the castle

"Mother, can we? Please? I'm hunnnngry" Raven begs

I look to Severus "You able to make it to the great hall Sev?"

"Able to, yes. Want to, no" he grumbles

"Surely you must be hungry by now?" I ask worriedly

"I will survive; perhaps you can bring me back a tea and a small platter of food?" He asks hopefully

"Perhaps, you could be brave one more time and join Raven and I, I am sure most of the students are gone, it's honestly probably just staff now" I tell him encouragingly

"I don't deserve to be in this castle, let alone dining with the staff" he drones sadly

"Harry Potter told them all what you did, I have already told you this Severus; you deserve to be here, possibly more than they do. Now get dressed and we will go eat"

Severus huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Raven, go get something nice on"

Raven rolls dramatically off the bed and skips into her room throwing the door shut.

"As for you..." I say while I climb onto the bed and into his lap. I run my tongue down his neck and nip at his collarbone. He moans but keeps his arms crossed and unmoving.

"Face them for me Severus, please? I will give you anything you want. Just get this over with so we can live again" I beg

"Anything?" He asks, arching his usually stone eyebrows

"Anything" I Smile lovingly

Severus pulls me closer wrapping his strong arms around me possessively.

"There is one thing I would like to ask of you" He says gently while trailing kisses down my neck.

"Yes love?" I ask

* * *

Ha! My first cliffie! Any guesses as to what he wants from her? And do you think she will comply? What would you like to see happen? Will Lucius come around? What role will Draco play later on? Will he like raven? Or hate her? Will he give up and go to the great hall? How will the staff react to Severus?

Please Review as always Love Dark Mermaid


	10. Chapter 10

I will recap you since I left in the middle of an important part. Thanks to my three loyal reviewers Asta Marionette, RawenclawBabe and Mastermalfoy13. Ten points and a cookie to RawenclawBabe for a correct guess! I hope you enjoy this chapter and take some time to let me know how I am doing

* * *

"_**As for you..." I say while I climb onto the bed and into his lap. I run my tongue down his neck and nip at his collarbone. He moans but keeps his arms crossed and unmoving.**_

"_**Face them for me Severus, please? I will give you anything you want. Just get this over with so we can live again" I beg**_

"_**Anything?" He asks, arching his usually stone eyebrows**_

"_**Anything" I Smile lovingly**_

_**Severus pulls me closer wrapping his strong arms around me possessively.**_

"_**There is one thing I would like to ask of you" He says gently while trailing kisses down my neck.**_

"_**Yes love?" I ask**_

_

* * *

_

"Close your eyes" he whispers to me.

I close my eyes and he continues.

"I loved you when you were young, you know that already though, what you didn't know, is that I wanted to take you away from here, away from your family, and be just us" I feel him leaning towards the nightstand, and hear a drawer open and close again as he leans back into me.

"Open your eyes Amy" He whispers softly

I open my eyes and my heart stops; I feel tears welling up in my eyes. In front of my face he is holding a black velvet ring box flipped open to reveal the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It's a black gold with a dark red diamond on it. It must have cost him a fortune.

"Will you marry me Amy? Will you be the calm to my everlasting storm?" He asks, voice trembling

"Severus....I...Of course I will, I would be happy to stand at your side forever" I whisper back softly

Severus takes the ring from the box, sliding it gently onto my finger. He wraps his arms around me and I feel something warm run down my chest as he snuggles into my neck.

"Severus? Are you crying love" I ask trying to turn around, but he holds me, looking away from him, and shakes his head against my shoulder

"No" he whispers

"It's ok to cry love; I assume they are tears of joy. You don't have to hide your emotions from me Severus, I will never hurt you"

I feel his grip on me loosen and I turn and look into his eyes. I gently wipe the tears from his face and place a tender loving kiss on his soft lips.

"Ewww! You two are smooching!" Raven squeals

Raven climbs up onto the bed and sits beside us. She stares at us for a moment the heads for the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" I ask

"Breakfast! If I wait for you two it will be supper!" she exaggerates excitedly

Severus moves me gently off his lap and climbs carefully off the bed. He waves his wand and is immediately dressed in his usual black layers. I smile and wrap my arm around his as we head out the door and towards the great hall.

When we arrive in the great hall I realize my assumption was right, the only table that holds any people is the staff table, as we move into the hall they all stop talking and stare. One after another they stand and start clapping, a few of them cheering as well. I feel Severus stop and try to back step. I hold him tighter and continue towards the staff table. It is clear they already knew he was alive. Raven runs out in front of us, the applause stops and they all stare in shock, I am sure none of them, if they even knew about her would have thought her to be this beautiful. McGonagall waves her wand and three extra chairs appear across from her at the table. Raven is the first to sit followed by myself, and then a reluctant Severus.

"This place is so cool!" Raven says looking around the large hall which has been fully repaired over the last few days.

"Maybe, my dear, you will be lucky enough to be a student here one day" McGonagall smiles at her.

"Really!" squeals Raven

"I believe, Ms, Malfoy, that we have you to thank for our severe lack of casualties?" a smiling woman asks me.

"Please, call me Amy. Malfoy is so....well sinister sounding. I take no pride in being a Malfoy, I assure you. You are? And yes I am responsible for the potion. Did it work on everyone then?" I ask

"I am Poppy Pomfrey, and only one had a reaction to it" she says pointing down the table to a younger man, who nods but looks slightly ill

"You are?" I ask the man

"Remus Lupin, and thank you, because of you both my wife and I are able to be here for our son" he says turning his gaze to a young woman with purple hair holding a baby with dark blue hair.

I smile at him happily turning my gaze to Severus who is glaring intently at Remus.

"What's wrong love? Surely you aren't jealous; you know I am yours love"

"He's not jealous Amy, He doesn't like me, and with fair reason. My friends and I tortured him all through school, without any reason." He states sadly

"I see, surely you've apologized for things that happened so long ago?" I ask hopefully

"Severus isn't really the forgiving type" He turns his gaze to Severus "I am sorry for the way we treated you, I know we will never be good friends, but perhaps we can cease being enemies?" he asks gently

Severus huffs, crossing his arms on his chest and glaring harder.

"Severus, please stop being so stubborn, he is trying to make amends with you" I ask pleadingly

"Thank you for protecting Harry all these years, I had no Idea you loved—" Remus starts

"Stop there; I have no desire to discuss my personal life with you, nor any of the others at this table." Severus growls angrily and standing up to flee.

I grab his arm, pulling him back into the seat and glaring pointedly at him.

"I only meant to thank you Severus, not to cause you discomfort" Remus assures him holding out his hand in a peaceful manner.

I watch Severus as he stares at Remus' hand as if it is infected with dragon pox. I lean into him, elbowing him hard in the ribs. He huffs and extends his hand for a quick handshake before withdrawing his hand as if he has been burned

"Who is the young lady?" asks the woman with purple hair "I'm Tonks by the way, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin" She smiles at me.

"Tonks sounds familiar" I stop to think for a moment "Andromeda Blacks daughter?" I ask gently

"Yes" she responds nervously

"Nice to meet you, I am Lucius Malfoy's sister...sadly" I respond, earning a smile from many of the occupants of the table "This is Raven, Severus and my daughter"

"You never told us you had a daughter, Severus" Nymphadora comments

"I was not informed myself until only a few days ago`" he drawls

"With the work Severus was doing for Dumbledore (Severus cringes) and the fact he was working against Voldemort, I saw it best not to inform him, as it could have put Raven in danger" I explain calmly

Food appears on our plates and Severus and Raven begin eating.

"That was probably the wisest choice, No one trusted Severus, except Dumbledore, and he wasn't here to protect him in the end. We are all fortunate that you were here at the right time" McGonagall says firmly.

The rest of breakfast goes silently and we excuse ourselves back to the room so raven can nap.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More to come tomorrow though it will probably be posted at night since I am in school tomorrow please review and let me know how I am doing. A/n I do not write Remus or Tonks so apologies if they are ooc. Love always Dark Mermaid


	11. Chapter 11

I again dedicate this chapter to my loyal reviewers RawenclawBabe, MasterMalfoy13 and Asta Marionette. Thank you all for inspiring me to keep writing this fic! New reviewers always welcomed

An uncensored version of this story will be available by tonight...the link will be posted in my profile when it is posted

* * *

I climb into Ravens bed and cuddle her, attempting just to lay with her until she falls asleep, I feel myself begin to drift and I am gone to this world for now.

When I open my eyes, Severus is hovering over me gesturing for me to be silent. I turn my eyes to Raven who is sleeping peacefully and then back to Severus who has extended his hand to me to help me up.

"Come" he whispers

I take his hand pulling myself off the bed. He leads me out of her room closing the door behind us. He presses his lips to mine gently and then pulls me behind him towards the bathroom.

He opens the door and the sight is beautiful. Hundreds of Vanilla scented candles form a pathway from the door to the stairway into the bath. The water is steaming and smells vaguely of lavender the surface of the water strewn with dark red rose petals.

"Severus! It's beautiful, I didn't know you had it in you love" I smile as I turn to kiss him gently on his soft lips.

He returns my kiss with hunger and urgency, lowering his hands and undoing my buttons stripping me down painfully slowly.

"Severus, please, not so slow" I beg

"Hush Amy" he growls

I reach out and begin slowly releasing him from his layers. Once all of our clothes have been discarded onto the floor he leads me into the steaming water, pulling me in behind him. He wraps his arms around me kissing me lovingly.

"You bring out the best in me Amy" He whispers against my lips

"And you bring out the woman in me Severus" I hiss, trailing kisses across his jaw and down his Neck, nipping gently at his collar bone. I run my hands gently over his smooth chest, stopping to thumb his nipples gently. He tosses his head back with a groan as I capture his nipples in my mouth one after the other, nipping and tugging at them with my teeth. Even in the dim lighting of the room I can see the hunger in his eyes.

"Do you want me Severus?" I ask teasingly

He flips me and is inside of me before I can even register what is happening.

"Does that answer your question?" He growls against the flesh of my neck before he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh.

I arch against him digging my nails deeper into his back with his every thrust. I take this moment to realise that he is back to his full strength and I relish in it. His body is so tight and firm against mine. He picks up his rhythm getting harder and faster until we release together and collapse onto the bench in the bath. I try to move but he holds my body to his, not ready for is body to be separated from mine yet.

"Gods Amy" He sighs

"If I didn't know you better, Severus, I would say you've become addicted" I smile

"I would not try to deny it, If I can fill you every day, I will" he smirks

"Is that addiction or and ulterior motive Severus?" I ask while turning around to face him.

He smirks "I am sure I have no idea what you are speaking about" He lies most unconvincingly

"So then, you wouldn't be by chance, say, trying to get me pregnant would you?" I ask sweetly

He pulls me in for a kiss, but I pull away.

"Severus! Answer me love" I say laughing at his failed attempt at distracting me

"I suppose it could be possible" He says stone faced

"Don't you think we should wait a little Severus? Until you and Raven are better aquatinted and we are better settled? You have never been one to rush into things Severus. What's wrong love?" I ask softly

"Nothing" He whispers

"Severus, please don't do this, don't put up walls to bar me out. You can talk to me about anything love" I beg

He sighs "I don't want you to leave me behind again" his answer comes, barely audible

"Severus, look at me" I ask softly. His eyes meet mine and I can see the years of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. I know these things won't heal so fast but I will help him through them.

"It has always been you that I needed, you that I wanted; you that I want to spend my life with. That spot could never be filled by any other Severus. I will never leave you; I need you to feel, to live. I will be at your side, until death does us part....maybe longer" I smile

He nods and sits in silence. I climb back onto his lap, running my fingers through his hair and placing loving kisses on his chest. I climb off his lap and move behind him rubbing his neck and shoulders, moving my hands lower and massaging his back. He tenses up for a moment before relaxing against my kneading hands.

I grab a pitcher from the side of the bath filling it with the steaming water, and then tipping his head back. I pour the water over his hair, soaking it to the scalp. I grab his shampoo, shaking my head at it disapprovingly.

"That's your problem Severus"

He turns his head looking at me questioningly.

"Stuff that says hair AND body is a big no, will make your hair look greasy, even if it is squeaky clean" I offer gently

He narrows his eyes at me offended, and then looks away.

"Severus, don't be so easily offended, I love you, and I always have, just offering you some advice love. Accio Shampoo"

A small purple bottle flies into my hand; Severus turns his head and glares at the bottle disapprovingly.

"What?" I ask annoyed

"Is your intention to make me smell like a woman Amy?" He growls

"With how often you roll around with me, love, I'm surprised you don't already" I Laugh "I will enchant it into a more manly smell Severus, Honestly, How horrible do you think I am love?"

I pour some of the liquid into my palm, placing an enchantment on it and then hovering it under his nose.

"Is it acceptable now, Severus?" I ask

"Yes, why are you doing this Amy?" he asks gruffly

"I am doing it because it is sexy" I smirk evilly

"How do you figure" he asks, one eyebrow arched

"Just close your damned eyes and lay your head back" I hiss

He closes his eyes and rests his head back against my breasts. I start slowly massaging the shampoo into his hair, rubbing his scalp softly. When I finish I fill the pitcher with fresh steaming water from the tap and pour it carefully over his hair, squeezing out the soap gently. Once his hair is clean I grab his soap pouring it onto a cloth that was lying beside the faucet. I slide my cloth covered had down his chest softly and slowly.

"Mmm, maybe you have something there Amy" he moans

"I told you love" I purr as I slide my hand lower and lower down.

"Are you determined to make me explode Amy?"

"If I was determined to make you explode at this moment Severus, you would be begging me for mercy love" I smile

A soft knocking on the bathroom door interrupts us.

"Momma, are you in there?" Raven asks nervously

"Yes darling, we will be out in a moment.

I place a kiss on Severus' neck and move to leave the tub.

"Wait" Severus pleads, grabbing my arm and pulling me onto his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He says placing his hand on my belly lovingly "I want to see you swollen with my child Amy, Words cannot describe how happy it would make me" He tells me, watching my eyes carefully.

I look into his eyes, searching them carefully. I can see in his eyes that he has already devoted his entire being to me. How can I possible say no to him?

"If you are absolutely sure love, I don't want you to rush into anything you aren't ready for"

"With you at my side Amy, I can get through anything" he whispers softly before releasing me to get dressed and leave the bathroom.

_I sit in the tub watching her get dressed and side out the door. I take a few moments to myself to think. Perhaps I am moving too quickly, but I would rather rush into something and adapt, then move too slow and lose her. Maybe, had I been more forward with Lily...forget it. Amy is my life now._

How are you all enjoying this so far, Severus seems to be changing...less stress might've been all he needed all along. Still a bit growly and grumbly....but that is why we love him right?

Please review, all reviews short of long are cherished and kept in a special box in my email for when i need inspiration


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry to push the fast forward button briefly but if I don't there is going to be too much sex...lmao, Thanks again to my loyal reviewers and to Asta Marionette for listening to me ramble about stuff...lol

* * *

Several weeks Later...

Lucius Malfoy sits at his desk in his fire-lit office deep within the Manor sorting through stacks of legal papers. Now that Amy is alive and going public, The Malfoy fortune will legally have to be split down the middle, property and all. This displeases him more than knowing she has a mudblood child. More than the recent news that she is to marry Severus Snape. Why of all the men to choose, would she choose him? He needed to know.

"Gerda!" Lucius yells

"Yes Master, How may Gerda be helping you today Sir?" Squeaked a tiny house elf

"You will go to Hogwarts and Request to The Mistress Amy, Tell her I demand to meet with her alone immediately" Lucius Growls

"Yes Master" squeaks the elf before disappearing

Twenty minutes later the tiny elf appears before Lucius looking terrified.

"Where is she?" Lucius hisses

"The Mistress Says if you wishes to speak with her, you will have to go to her, the Mistress, says she will not be demanded to do anything. Nor will she's be stepping onto these grounds" Gerda squeaks nervously

"What!" Lucius bellows, standing up so quickly he nearly overturns the desk

The elf disappears as a curse hits the wall where she was standing only moments before.

"Blasted, infuriating woman!" Lucius curses, tossing a book across the room.

Narcissa Appears in the doorway, glaring intently at him.

"What do you want?!" Lucius spits angrily

Narcissa walks towards him and leans directly into his face, their foreheads almost touching. Neither of them moves for quite some time. Lucius finally sits down, submitting to Narcissa as it seems she wishes for him to do.

"Go to her and make amends Lucius" Narcissa demands coldly

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"It is because of you that our family lies in shame, because of you people whisper at the sight of us, because of you that our son hates us. Go to her and make amends Lucius"

"I will not!"

"Your son will always hate you; no one will marry him as long as our family is in the standing in society. Go and make amends, show yourself as a better man Lucius! Please! Or I will leave you. I can't stand living like this anymore"

* * *

"I can't believe Lucius has become so arrogant! He Demands me there!" I shout

"Calm yourself Amy, He is in disgrace, Disgrace makes him angry, and anger means he lashes out on whoever is available to him" Severus reasons

"Why do you put up with being treated so Severus? Why do you let people command you around like a dog!" I growl at him

"It is my place Amy, Lucius has kept me from death and I repay him by asking no questions and helping him when I am asked to"

"Kept you from death! I've seen the memories of your death! He stood there and watched you die! He did nothing to help you after Voldemort left! You owe him no more!"

"You do not understand the risk for him to have tried to intervene Amy!" Severus Shouts

"No husband of mine will bow to my brother!" I say threateningly

"You can't mean?" He asks, fear in his eyes.

The fireplace explodes, distracting us from the matter at hand. Lucius steps through. It is clear that the last little while has been hard on him. Dark circle plague his eyes and his hair fall messily around his face.

I glare at him angrily, raising my wand out of my robes.

"I am not here to fight with you Amy" He offers gently, handing me his wand.

I take it slowly, watching him carefully for some sort of trick, but there is nothing.

"Why have they not arrested you Lucius?" Severus asks coldly

"Harry potter, He told the new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt that Narcissa and I had a change of heart" He says calmly

"Funny, I believe you seemed the same after the war Lucius, when you decided to tear me down for my choices, though it seems to me, that I am in favour with the Wizarding world, are you Lucius?"

"You are my sister! I wish only the best for you! Severus is far from the best Amy!"

"Because he is not pure of blood?" I snap

"I do not know Amy. I just feel he is not the best choice for you." Lucius responds, defeated

"You do not know me any more _brother_!"

"It would seem I do not, perhaps you will offer me the opportunity to get to know you a little better. Perhaps starting with why you have chosen Severus?"

"I have known for many years where Severus' true loyalties were placed, I could see there was good in his heart, Unlike many of the pureblood men who supported Voldemort, but would change sides depending on who was winning, Severus was willing to lay down his life to make sure Voldemort didn't win, He is truly a hero in this war, and the man I will be proud to stand beside!"

"If that is what you choose, then I suppose I have no choice but to Accept it" Lucius sighs

"Why are you being so nice and accepting Lucius?" I ask suspiciously

"Narcissa has told me if I do not fix everything I have screwed up that she will leave me" Lucius Whispers

"Really? Do you think she would do it though Lu?"

Lucius nods "Draco would go with her as well, I would have nothing. I will do whatever it takes to make them stay. I have come to ask for your help"

I look at Severus who stands expressionless, and then turn back to Lucius who looks so weak. I have never seen him look so broken.

"What do you need from me Lucius? How can I help you?" I ask softly

"How do I make amends to the people I have wronged Amy?" He begs softly

"Help them put their lives back together. You can start with Severus. He has done everything to help your family; you have never done anything for him. It seems the war has left Severus without a home and all of his belongings"

"What are you talking about Amy? I have a house at Spinners End" Severus states matter of factly

"Not anymore Severus. The Carrows escaped the castle after the war and burnt it to the ground for your betrayal" Lucius informs

Severus drops down heavily into the leather chair beside the bed. He stares sadly at the floor.

I look at Lucius expectantly. Lucius stands and sits down on the bed beside Severus.

"The three of you are welcome to stay at Malfoy Manor until you can secure a place to live" Lucius says looking at me for approval. I glare angrily and shake my head.

"In the time you are staying with us I will transfer one of our British properties over to you Severus, so you have somewhere to raise your Daughter" He finishes, looking at me again.

"That is very Generous of you Lucius" I smirk

I look at Severus, who has not moved.

"Severus Love" I drop to my knees in front of him and take his hands in mine. He briefly looks up into my eyes before looking down to the floor.

"It was all I had left, all that was mine" He whispers

"Love, we can start over again, you, Raven, the baby and me" I say gently

Severus continues staring at the floor for a few moments before it hits him.

"Baby?!" he looks up half confused, half hoping.

I smile warmly "Yes Severus, It turns out your devious plan worked"

"You—you're pregnant?" He stammers, completely caught off guard.

I nod and smile. Severus stands taking me in his arms, pressing his lips against mine and placing a hand on my belly possessively.

"I guess this mean we have a wedding to plan as well as a nursery to put together before the two of you come home" Lucius comments turning and disappearing into the fireplace with a burst of flames.

* * *

So is anyone else excited or is it just me? What do you think of Lucius? Of Narcissa? Do you feel bad for Severus? Sorry it took so long to update...getting close to Christmas (5 days!) and my kids are bouncing lol...I will hopefully add one or two more chapters before Christmas!


	13. Chapter 13

On a roll lately with this story, I think of the first sentence and the rest just follows, thank you to my loyal reviewers and I hope this chapter makes you smile, it made me smile

* * *

Two weeks have passed since I told him; it really is amazing how happy he is. Raven as well. Severus took her down to Hogsmeade today and bought her some clothes and toys with money Lucius sent him. I've been sleeping a lot, been tired and increasingly nauseous.

I wake most of the time to find a plate of food and a coffee beside the bed, and a note saying Severus and Raven have gone out somewhere. Today is no different. I wake surveying the room. Severus has brought me breakfast, Bacon and eggs and toast, my stomach lurches and I put my pillow over my head.

A few hours later I wake again feeling movement on the bed, I peek carefully out from under the pillow.

"You need to eat something Amy, you are going to starve the way you've been picking at things" He scolds

"The smell of it is making me nauseous Severus, how am I supposed to eat it?" I explain gently

He pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly. He slides up my nightgown, dragging his fingertips over my belly gently.

Raven comes into the room and climbs onto the bed staring at me expectantly.

"Where is the baby? Why isn't she here yet?" She asks seriously

"She? no I think it will be a he" Severus smirks at her

"Babies take time darling. A few more months and it will be here" I yawn

"When" she demands quickly

I think for a few moments "January or February Raven"

"But it's only July first! That's forever! Hurry up and make her come!" She whines

"Raven, let your mother rest. She seems to be tired." Severus scolds her gently

"Its ok love, I need to get up at some point, or it will be nightfall. Perhaps we can go out for a walk or something?" I ask hopefully

"Perhaps we could walk to Hogsmeade? " Severus suggests

The fireplace explodes and Narcissa Steps through smiling possibly the largest most uncontained smile I have ever seen grace her porcelain face.

"Your rooms are ready, we will do up a Nursery for you when we know what you are having" She beams proudly

"I think you are more excited than I am Narcissa" I smile

"I wanted another child, but Lucius put an end to that long ago, saying that one was enough" She answers, smile leaving her face

"You are still young enough to bear children, are you not?" I ask carefully

"I'm over forty Amy, I doubt it" She sighs

"Barely over forty if I am correct, Women today are having children into their mid to late forties, you may be able to get away with one more" I offer matter of factly

"Physically maybe, but Lucius would never allow it" She answers looking annoyed at her own answer

"Don't tell him, Make it look accidental" I smirk

Severus and Narcissa both look at me in alarm, like I had just cast a killing curse on a kitten.

"What did I say?" I ask worriedly

""What if he was to find out Amy? What do you think your brother would do to her?" Severus hisses

I nod quietly; perhaps I will have to watch what I say a little more carefully.

"Anyways, are the three of you coming? Lucius will send an elf to get your things" She asks changing the subject quickly, looking regretful for bringing the subject up.

"Of course" I slide carefully out of bed and move to the wardrobe pulling out a pair of black dress pants and a black silk button-up blouse. Waving my wand I am dressed and I move towards the fireplace along with the crowd.

We arrive in the grand entry hall, it has been years since I have been here, and the memories still linger, good and bad. I walk cautiously towards the stairs ascending them and looking down the long corridors for a destination. I hear Narcissa offer to take Raven and Severus to their rooms and they are gone from view. I turn looking towards my mother's old room.

I close the distance between the staircase and the door smoothly, grabbing the handle and pushing the door open. The bed is made and the room is in perfect order, like they still live here, it is almost haunting. Her blood no longer lingers in the fabric of the carpet. I lie on the carpet where I last saw her and close my eyes.

I must have drifted off. I wake up and look to see Lucius sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me curiously.

"What?" I whisper

"Of all the places to sleep you pick the floor in our parent's old room?" He asks arching an eyebrow at me.

I sit up carefully, dragging my fingers across the carpet.

"This is the last place she ever breathed Lucius" I whisper, tears forming in my eyes at my spoken words.

He looks at me, shocked

"What are you talking about Amy?" He asks both annoyed and curious

"He lied to you didn't he? What did he tell you happened to Mother?"

Lucius stares at me for a moment before answering.

"He said she fell ill and died quickly from it" he says carefully

I shake my head and tears run down my cheeks. I can't even bring myself to tell him, it is so horrible.

Lucius stands, moving to my side and sitting on the carpet beside me. He takes my hands in his holding them soothingly.

"That is not the truth is it Amy? Did you see what happened? You sent me a letter, but never gave any details. When I got here she was laying there. Looking like she had died in her sleep" he finishes pointing at the bed.

"That monster! He killed her Lucius!"

"You told me that in the letter Amy, but when I got here she looked peaceful, not at all damaged" He tells me firmly

I raise my wand to my temple pulling the memory of that day out of my head and attaching it to Lucius wand which he has extended carefully.

Lucius stands, moving to the pensieve in the corner of the room, carrying the memory away from him like it is about to attack him. He drops it into the pensieve and looks at me. I sit unmoving, watching him as he leans forward and is absorbed into the memory.

I lean back against the footboard of the bed and wait.

About half an hour later he comes back looking shocked. He moves and sits down, staring expectantly at the carpet, looking for blood.

"It has been cleaned Lucius" I whisper

His eyes snap up to mine and he looks at me confused.

"She knew you were carrying his child?"

"Yes, I told her Lucius, I knew I couldn't tell him"

"She helped you get away, gave you her blessing, she didn't care about the blood, the only reason the blood mattered was that he would kill you if it wasn't pure. She never really cared about it" He whispers, astonished.

I nod reaching out and taking his hands in mine. He looks at me; I can see revelation in his eyes.

"You are so much like him Lucius, and it scares me. He was a terrible man, He was so cold, and his beliefs were what your beliefs had to be or you were killed" I whisper

He looks at me, listening to my words carefully

"I can see the pain in your wife's eyes Lucius, what have you done to her? What have you done to your son? Have you forced your beliefs on them and made them suffer for your cause?"

I can see his flawless composure cracking as tears start welling up in his eyes.

"Have you made your son believe that if he does not marry someone pure of blood that you will disown him? Have you told your wife she can bear no more children because you already have an heir?"

"I have" he whispers hoarsely "what have I done Amy? I am him"

"You don't have to be Lucius; you can change if you want it bad enough"

"How?" he asks defeated

"Firstly, I happen to know your wife would love to have another child Lucius, and she doesn't have many child bearing years left" I smile gently

He looks at me, blinking in uneasiness.

"We are too old now Amy"

"Severus is only six years younger than Narcissa, you can pull it off if he can, it is all new to him, and it wouldn't be for the two of you"

"I will speak to Narcissa about the matter—"

"No! I wasn't supposed to say anything, promise me! Promise me Lucius that you will give your every effort to insuring she gets one ore child" I beg

"Very well Amy. Are there any more demands I need to meet for you?" He asks sarcastically

"Tell me you promise Lucius! I do not trust just a simple agreement from you"

He looks at me guiltily and sighs

"I knew you didn't mean it, please Lucius, it would mean everything to Narcissa"

"I promise you I will give Narcissa another child, Amy. Are you content with that?" he growls annoyed

I smile happily "yes"

He snakes his hand out, pressing it into my belly slightly. He runs his fingers across my belly, bringing to my attention I have a small swelling, unnoticeable without a concise effort to notice.

"How far are you along?" He asks, not raising his eyes from my belly.

"Five or six weeks maximum, why?" I ask curiously

"When did you start showing with Raven?"

"At about ten or eleven weeks I had a swell like this I suppose, maybe slightly larger"

He nods "I think your dates are off Amy, you should have no visible signs of pregnancy yet, Narcissa is slightly thinner than you and she didn't show until 10 weeks"

"My dates are accurate Lucius; Severus was hardly able to move the first two weeks after the war"

"Perhaps we should have a mediwitch out to examine you Amy?" He offers "Have you been seen yet?"

"No, I have been meaning to, I have just been so tired" I whisper

He shakes his head at me "I will have a mediwitch out this week to have a look at you, but it is Dinnertime now, let us not keeps everyone waiting" He stands, extending his hand to me and pulling me off of the floor and we move to join the others in the dining room.

* * *

Do you like the slowly improving Lucius? What about Narcissa? Is she too old to have a child or will they have some luck? Will Draco be able to forgive Lucius when the time comes? Does Lucius Have some dark Secrets to release still? Severus seems to be happy finally, but will something come between them?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update again soon I promise! Please review as always!


	14. Chapter 14

I dedicate this Chapter to Asta Marionette, for the hours you spend making me laugh with our evil plans to kidnap Severus and Lucius to our conversations about fanfic! there will be an uncensored version of this chapter, link will be posted on my profile when it is finished! please don't forget to review or favorite me!

* * *

I'd love to say dinner was uneventful...but it really wasn't. Raven chose to sit several seats away from anyone, insisting that the table was this big so no one had to sit beside each other. Her sitting so far away meant she had to cut her own food. I distinctly remember Lucius face when the potato flew off her plate and smacked him in the side of the head. I don't think I have laughed that hard in years. I even saw Draco crack his first smile in quite a while.

After dinner Lucius and Narcissa go out into the gardens for a walk, so they could have a private conversation, I knew what it was about. Draco took Raven Down to the indoor swimming pool promising to teach her how to swim. After her many accusations that he is going to make her drown she agrees and they leave.

Severus and I slip up to our room for some alone time. Severus walks in behind me closing the door and sweeping me up into his arms and laying me down on the lush bed.

"Been a long time since we had sex in this house" He says with a smirk

I can't help but look guilty

"What's wrong Amy?" He asks gently

"I told Lucius that Narcissa wants another baby, I can't help but to worry that he will be mad at her" I whisper

"Why did you tell him? I told you it was a bad idea!" he growls

"Lucius asked me what he could do to fix his relationship with Narcissa; I figured that would be a good start. All I said was that I knew she had wanted another child"

"You are a sneak" He smirks, capturing my lips with his.

He pulls out a long strip of fabric and tells me to close my eyes. I feel him cover my eyes with it and tie it gently behind my head.

"What are you doing love?"

"It's my turn to show you something new Amy" He smirks pushing me back onto the pillows gently.

I feel my blouse being unbuttoned and then slid off of my shoulders, and his arms snake around me unclasping my bra and letting it fall. I feel the button and zipper of my pants come undone and I am stripped down to just my panties. He begins trailing something soft up and down my flesh causing Goosebumps to rise in the paths the item has taken. I try to grab for it and he grabs my wrists roughly.

"No cheating Amy" He hisses

I feel a piece of fabric tied around my wrists and brought up to the wrought iron headboard and secured to it firmly. I feel the item dragged down my left side, down my hip and in to my inner thigh. He drags it down to my knee and the up until it reaches my panties, then down to my other knee and back up and across to my Right side. I feel it dragged up my neck and back down, and then trailed in circles around my nipples.

"Severus, Please" I moan

I feel his hands come up to my breasts, squeezing them gently at first, and getting slightly harder. I feel his mouth encloses itself over my nipple biting firmly and sucking on the rosy flesh. I moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His teeth sink deeper and I gasp. Realization sinks in. I am enjoying the pain he is causing me. What is wrong with me?

* * *

Narcissa sits carefully down onto the stone bench in the center of the rose garden as Lucius stand over hear, waiting. She looks up at him and he begins.

"Amy has shown me a few things that have made me realize that I have been unfair to you in the past, I take control and give you no choices. So now I present you with a choice to make Narcissa"

Narcissa nods "What is it Lucius?"

"Is it your wish to carry another child for me Narcissa?" He asks, hoping Amy is wrong and her answer is no. He does not want another child; He never wanted children, only needed an heir.

Narcissa looks up nervously.

"Answer honestly, there is no wrong answer Narcissa. I simply wish to know what you want" he says smiling inwardly. She must be afraid to tell him she does not want to carry another of his children for fear of angering him.

"I do wish to carry another child for you Lucius, I wish it with my entire being" She answers gently

He stares at her, clearly at a loss for words.

"Do you think at your age your body would handle it well Narcissa?" He asks

"I am no worse for wear than I was 17 years ago when I gave birth to Draco. I will be just fine to carry another child Lucius"

"Very well Narcissa, If it is your wish to swell again with my child I will make it so" He drawls coldly

Narcissa not seeing his obviously lack of enthusiasm, lost in her own joy, jumps to her feet and wraps her arms around Lucius in a sweet embrace

"I love you Lucius, Truly I do" She whispers as she pulls him down into a passionate kiss

_Gods it has been a long time since she kissed me like this. Perhaps this won't all be bad. She wants this baby so bad she will do anything to please me in the bedroom. Amy will never be any the wiser. _

Lucius smiles as she pulls away gently, heading towards the house. She grabs his arm leading him back into the house with her. Through the deep ebony doors and up the back stairwell and into their lush bedroom which is large enough to accommodate an entire family.

She feels his hands, rough as he rips open the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Narcissa can feel the heat growing in her body. Lucius spins her violently to face him and rips her bra from her heaving chest, letting the delicate and torn fabric fall to the floor. Narcissa is so lost in her wanting that she does not see the hate in his eyes. He forces her to her knees and front of him and she watches as he skilfully removes his clothing and steps closer to his kneeling wife.

* * *

Severus lies in a disturbed silence beside still Amy.

_What the hell got into me? I have never felt so satisfied and she never complained but. _

He turns his focus to her pale form lying naked on top of the black silk comforter, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling softly. He looks from her bruised neck, to the bite marks on her flesh, to the bruises he left from holding her so tightly. He looks at the fabric burns on her wrists and her swollen lips, broken from his attack.

_How could I have done this to her? She is pregnant with my child. What if I harmed the baby? Why did I get so carried away? Was it the way she moaned? Or was it how beautiful and helpless she looked writing in pain underneath me?_

Severus stands quickly and in anger slams his fist into the wall with a loud thud.

"What is wrong my love?" I ask sleepily, my entire body aching

"Look at what I have done to you Amy. I lost myself, lost my control" He growls angrily

"My love, please don't worry, I both enjoyed and encouraged it. I have never felt so fulfilled" I tell him gently

"Look at your body Amy, all the marks I have left" He whispers

My eyes sweep over the unmarred flesh of my belly and I shake my head at him.

"Had you lost all control Severus. I would have bruises. But I do not; therefore you had some level of control. I wish to do this again. Not every time, but once in a while. I think it will be good for us both Severus" I smirk "now come back to bed my love"

* * *

Narcissa's scalp is burning from Lucius' tight grip on her hair, forcing her deeper on to him. She is now lying on the bed where he all but dropped her. He climbs on top of her, like a predator stalking his prey. He pushes her head to the side and sinks his teeth into the flesh in the crook of her neck, applying more and more pressure until her flesh gives in and releases a small amount of blood.

"Lucius, Ow that hurts love, stop!"

"Do you want another child Narcissa?" He asks gruffly

"Yes, of course—"

"Then we will do this the way I wish it Narcissa" He growls attacking the flesh of her neck again.

Lucius grabs her throat, holding it firmly as he attacks her lips, biting and tugging at them mercilessly. She struggles only for a moment until he jerks her body roughly reminding her that this is what she wanted.

He gives her aching body no more attention, he just thrusts into her, taking her as hard and rough as his body can administer. He fills her quietly, grabbing his wand, muttering a spell and then climbing wordlessly out of the bed. He pulls on his pants and leaves her laying there, trembling and aching yet completely fulfilled.

Lucius moves down the hall to his office sitting down hastily in the smooth leather chair, and flipping impatiently through his rolodex stopping and pulling out a card.

"Gerda!"

"Yes Master, how may Gerda be helping you today sir?" squeaks the small elf

"Go and fetch this mediwitch and tell her my sister needs someone to monitor over her pregnancy and determines dates and sex" Lucius hisses

"Of course Master, Gerda will go right Away"

"Fane!"

"Yes, Master?" comes the gruff voice of a larger older looking elf

"Go and fetch my sister, tell her I wish to see her in my office, as soon as possible"

"Yes Master!" croaks the elf before disappearing

* * *

There is a loud pop and an old looking elf appears at the end of my bed. It quickly looks away when it notices that Severus and are cuddled together naked.

"Master Lucius wishes to see you in his office, As soon as you can make yourself available Mistress Amy" The elf croaks before disappearing

"What does he want now?" I whine, forcing myself to pull away from Severus warm body, sliding out of the bed and throwing my clothes back on, adjusting my hair and heading down the hall and into Lucius office. Upon first glimpse Lucius looks peaceful, until I make eye contact. He is angry, but not wearing a shirt. What has happened to Narcissa? I wonder.

"You should really try working out you know" I tease looking at his chiseled chest. Gods, if he wasn't my brother—

The look on his face tells me to shut up, and I do. I don't like the fire in his eyes right now; it reminds me so much of my father and his rages.

"There is a mediwitch on the way here to see you Amy" He responds calmly, ignoring my humor.

"What has happened to Narcissa, Lucius?" I ask carefully

His eyes snap up to mine and he glares murderously at me. "I did what you asked of me and she wished of me, if the spell worked which I expect it did, she will be pregnant" He growls

"But you are angry Lucius! Should I be concerned for the state you have left her in?" I whisper nervously

"She wanted something from me and I wanted something from her, we are even" He growls angrily

"You asked me to help you, and I am trying, how am I supposed to help you fix things with Narcissa if you are going to hurt her more in the process?" I hiss turning and leaving the room and heading down the back stairs, stopping and knocking gently on the door.

"Come in" comes Narcissa soft shaky voice from the other side.

I notice her clothes strewn in fragments on the floor; she has drawn the curtains around the bed and now lies in the safety of her bed.

I open a drawer in her wardrobe, pulling out a long green silk nightgown and the matching underwear. I reach through the curtains hand her the garments and giving her a moment to get dressed.

"You can come in now" she whispers after a few moments

I open the curtains gently and climb onto the bed beside her, this room smells of sweat and fluids, much like my own I realize.

"Should I be worried about sticking my hand is sticky Lucius juice" I ask arching my eyebrow and making a disgusted face.

Narcissa smiles gently "I have already cleaned the comforter, do you think me that disgusting?" She smirks

"I honestly just wanted to see you smile" I laugh "are you ok? I just saw Lucius and his state of mind made me worry about you"

"He gets like that, it will blow over. It always does. I got what I wanted though" She smiles delicately

"I know, but you didn't answer my question. Are you ok?" I ask more firmly this time

"Sore and slightly bruised, but I will survive" She smiles

A slight touch of black catches my eye from under her hair on her neck, I reach over brushing the hair off her neck and gasping at the sight, a deep black bloody bruise is forming on her neck, in the shape of a mouth.

"Narcissa! What did he do to you?" I whimper, feeling responsible

"I am ok Amy; He wanted me to do something for him in order to get what I wanted from him, I expected this much. I will be fine Amy."

"I understand him wanting something back, but I think a great blow job or something would be sufficient don't you? I don't think it was necessary to make you bleed Narcissa" I hiss

"I did that as well, was never a fan of it either" She tells me rubbing her scalp gently "It looks like Severus did the same to you" she says examining my lip carefully

"That was different! there is a line between rough sex and abuse Narcissa. You cannot let him cross that line. If he was to ever lose control he could kill you Narcissa!" I tell her raising my voice slightly

"I know what he is capable of Amy, Which is why I do not fight; Fighting would push him that extra bit into loss of control. I have been married to Lucius for many years Amy. I know him better than you think. This will blow over and everything will go back to normal again" She assures me

"I hope so" I whisper, leaning in to give her a hug and then sliding from her bed.

"I need to go, Lucius has called a mediwitch here I need to be back in his office Narcissa, Get some rest Love" I tell her as I exit and head back up the back stairs and into Lucius office. I scan the room seeing that there is no one but him in the office and he is ignoring me and focusing on paperwork on his desk. I storm up and slam my fist on his Desk. His eyes snap dangerously to mine, but my eyes hold the same fire as his do right now. Lucius stands to his full height staring into my eyes.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Lucius!?" I yell

"Mind your business Amy!" he growls warningly

"I will not stand by as Narcissa becomes the next corpse to be dragged from this home!" I yell

"Step off Amy, This is not your business!" He yells leaning his face in only an inch from mine

I reach out slapping him hard across the face "what would mother say to you leaving big black bleeding bruises on your lovely wife's body Lucius? Do you think she would be proud of you? I know dad would!" I scream angrily reaching out to smack him again. He grabs my wrist holding it above me head and pushes me down into a chair and flicks his wand causing the door to slam shut.

"I am not him Amy! I will never kill Narcissa!" He growls, resuming his spot in the leather chair behind his desk.

"You have no control over your anger Lucius!" I shout angrily

"I have no control! You just slapped me and I didn't strike back Amy, though I would have love to teach you not to lay your hands on me I didn't. I have more control than you think Amy. Yes I slipped up a bit with Narcissa, No one changes overnight. I did not mean to leave her bruised, I am in all honesty a violent person by nature, and you know that, as well as I do. I need to alleviate that in some way, if having rough sex works then so be it. You told me to make a change and I am trying Amy. I slipped up I know that, it will not happen again" He explains

"Perhaps you should have asked her if she was ok with it first Lucius?" I ask sternly

"Perhaps I should have, But I considered it repayment, and she understands that Amy" He drawls coolly

"She is your wife! She should not have to repay you for doing something nice for her! That is your problem Lucius, you are inhumanly selfish"

"I begs your pardon Master and Mistress, buts the mediwitch is waiting for you's in the main hall"

"Have her come up here, and go and fetch Severus as well, I assume he would wish to be here"

The elf nods then disappears

"Now we will see who is right about the dates Amy" he smirks "Ah, good afternoon Ms, Welsh" He coos softly

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, This Must be your sister?" Ms. Welsh asks carefully

"Call me Amy" I smile warmly, standing and shaking her and gently

"I am Katarina Welsh; it is my understanding you require my services?"

"Yes, I am pregnant, that much I know, but nothing else is known to me as of yet" I offer

"How far along do you think you might be Darling?" She asks, smiling gently

"Five or six weeks I believe" I tell her honestly

"She looks at my belly and shakes her head "You are thin, but should not be even slightly showing yet, I think your dates are wrong dear" she tells me

"My dates are not wrong, believe me love"

"I can do a spell that will tell me exactly how many weeks you are, The spell will make lines of light on your belly, one for every week you have been pregnant and dots for the additional days that do not add up to a week. Will you allow me to do this spell? It will not harm the baby in any way"

Severus and Narcissa join the room at this moment standing just inside the door to watch

"Go ahead" I permit

"Lift your shirt slightly dear. Thank you. Ostendo sum vicis."

I feel a warmth wash over me where the spell has been directed and slowly, lines of golden light appear over my belly, 6 lines and five dots. I am right, like I knew I would be.

"Hmm, it seems Amy, that you were correct, six weeks and five days, but that does not make sense, you are already swelling my dear, is there any history of multiples on either side?"

Severus and I shake our heads in unison.

"Well perhaps a first then!" she smiles excitedly "today is July 1st, Date of conception would have been the 16th of May, which would make your due date the 6th of February 1999"

Lucius grabs a quill on his desk and jots down the due date.

"May I do a spell to see whether you are carrying multiples or not? Or would you rather it be a surprise?" She asks softly

Draco and Raven have joined the room now, standing beside Narcissa ad Severus. I look to Severus, he looks terrified, but he nods his approval of the additional knowledge.

"Please tell us, I would rather be prepared" I answer

"Ostendo sum vita numerous" She speaks clearly

My belly envelops again in warmth, Severus moves beside me, watching as one line appears slowly on my belly, then slowly a second line. The room sits in silence watching the lines begin to fade

"Twins it is Amy, Do you want to know the sex of the babes? Can you believe muggles have to wait until halfway through the pregnancy to find out? It's ludicrous!"

Severus moves behind me, wrapping his arms around me gently, I can feel him shaking slightly.

"Do you want to know Severus?" I ask him, worried that he may be about to faint

He deliberates for a moment and then removes his arms from around my belly.

"Please let us know what they are Miss" He whispers, not trusting his voice right now

She nods and raises her wand again "Ostendo sum vita sex"

The familiar warmth washes over my belly and the first line appears, drawn in a soft pink.

"Baby A is a girl Amy."

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! the most evil of all cliff hangers! What sex is the second baby! Longest chapter I have EVER written 3,600 words without my authors note! Please review my best ever chapter! It would make me happy and make me update again tomorrow so you can all know what the baby is. I am aiming for 4 reviews by tonight instead of my usual three. Hopefully it will work out


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: There is an uncensored version of this chapter available, I will be posting the link in my profile like I usually do! WOOT! for 5 reviews for chapter 14! I would also like to thank my newest reviewer AccioSev for killing the cliffie...lol. Welcome to the elite world of my reviewers who are offered cookies and sometimes even guest roles in my story! I hope you all enjoy! don't forget to review!

* * *

The second line slowly appears in a light blue.

"Baby B is a boy Amy!" Miss Welsh squeals

"That's a relief" Lucius drawls coolly

I raise my eyebrows and stare at him.

"I simply mean that Severus would probably feel completely overwhelmed with three girls and no son" Lucius explains carefully

Severus nods, shock still very apparent on his face, he has gotten paler and is visibly shaking.

"You ok love" I whisper nervously

"Yes" comes his answer, barely audible, but his eyes are saying otherwise.

"Can you all excuse us? Severus and I have much to talk about"

"Of course" Nods Lucius

"I have to go anyways, I will come and check in on you again next month Amy"

I nod and she disappears into the fireplace.

I turn and Severus is already gone.

Upon entering the room I find the curtains have been drawn closed and the room is bathed in darkness. When my eyes adjust I can see him laying face down on the bed. I climb carefully onto the bed beside him and climb onto him, straddling his hips and leaning in to massage his back.

I can feel his deep breaths, and the slight shaking of his solid form. I slide my hands around him, groping for the buttons of his shirt. He arches of slightly allowing me to undo the buttons and pull his shirt off before burying his face in the pillow again.

I rub my knuckles in circles, slowly trailing the circles down his spine and back up. I lean down placing a kiss on the small of his back and move off of him and onto the vacant spot beside him.

I reach over gently running my fingers through his long ebony hair, he has not cut it since the war, and it now falls slightly below his shoulders. I cuddle close; holding him like a mother holds her child after it wakes from a nightmare.

"You don't have to say anything until you are ready Severus, I just wanted to tell you that I love you" I coo affectionately kissing him on the back of the head.

"I'm going to go get a bath Love" I tell him as I head into the adjoining room.

* * *

"Narcissa can you close the door and come over here please?" Lucius asks kindly

Narcissa closes the door and moves to stand in front of the desk; Lucius slides his chair away from the desk and pats his hand on his lap.

"Over here Narcissa" He whispers

She moves to stand beside him questioningly. He reaches up pulling her down onto his lap and holding her close to him.

"What is this about Lucius?" she asks heatedly

He brushes the hair off her neck, inspecting the bruise carefully and leaning in to place a gentle kiss on it.

He pushes open the long velvet robe she has thrown over her green nightie, untying it at the waist and letting it pool to the floor. He lifts her gently sitting her on the edge of the desk and resting his head on her knees, asking her for entry without words. She opens her legs to him and he runs his long fingers up her inner thighs. She keeps her face solemn, but he can see the pleasure in her eyes.

Narcissa closes her eyes, she feels like she is his again, if only for the moment.

* * *

I walk by Lucius Office, having fully intending to stop in for a moment after I got out of my bath. But upon hearing the groaning and moaning coming from his office I think twice about entering.

Severus still won't speak, or move or do anything. I don't know what to do. I watch Raven through the glass doors overlooking the maze of gardens. She runs in and out of the flowers squealing as Draco chases her, jumping out at her whenever he thinks he can. He is finally getting a small taste of a childhood, better late than never I think. Raven catches sight of me and waves madly. I smile gently and wave back. Draco nods his head politely before Raven tackles him full on, knocking him flat onto the ground giggling madly.

I retrace my steps back to the still closed door of Lucius' office, raising my hand and knocking gently.

"One moment!" comes Lucius alarmed voice

A few moments later he speaks again

"Come in"

"You two should really keep it down" I smirk

"Why? Are we turning you on Amy?" Lucius smirks

"Yes the sound of my brother moaning always does it for me, how did you know?" I respond sarcastically

He arches his eyebrows and shakes his head at me.

"I need your help Lucius" I tell him sadly

"What's wrong Amy?" he asks slightly concerned looking

"It's Severus, He isn't speaking, he has closed the curtains and is laying face down on the bed in the pitch black room, I'm worried Lucius. I wonder if perhaps I made the wrong judgement and he is not ready for this. Perhaps I should adopt them out?" I whisper, tears running down my pale cheeks.

Narcissa moves beside me and wraps her arms around me, comforting me.

"I will go speak to him, there is no need to think thought like that, you two head down, and it's nearly supper time. I will deal with Severus" he tells me sternly

I nod and head down to the Dining room.

* * *

Lucius opens the door to the dark room stepping in and closing the door behind him, letting his eyes adjust. He sees Severus motionless form on the bed and moves to the other side of the bed climbing up and lounging back against the pillows.

"Tough break, great news yet terrifying all at once" He starts

Lucius watches as Severus buries his face deeper into the pillow.

"You need to stop moping about it, I understand you must feel overwhelmed, but I can tell you my sister feels the same way, she is just handling it better than you are my friend" He continues

Lucius waits briefly for a response, but gets none.

"You are scaring her, She came to me Severus, crying, telling me she thinks that perhaps giving the babies up would be the best course of action" Lucius finishes

Severus moves his face out of the pillow, looking at Lucius coldly.

"Don't look at me like that Severus, I would not lie to you about such a trivial matter, and she is scared and worried about you and I can see how strongly she feels for you Severus"

Severus sits up and stares at Lucius, his face full of confusion and fear and uncertainty.

"I was terrified when Narcissa got pregnant with Draco. I was at school when Amy was born, and I had barely ever been around a baby, let alone that I had no clue how to care for one. It came naturally for Narcissa though ad I just followed her cues. Amy dealt with Raven by herself, she has been through a pregnancy and a baby before, she will be able to help you through this if you stop being so withdrawn" Lucius scolds

"Twins, two babies, not one" Severus whispers

"Yes, that is true, but Narcissa can help you two if needed, and you protected my son when the dark lord intended him to fail, to die. I will do everything I can to repay you. We will do what we can to help you. Narcissa is already talking about shopping to prepare a nursery for the babies. "

Severus narrows his onyx eyes at Lucius, searching his cold face quietly.

"What are you staring at?" Lucius hisses

Severus sighs, shaking his head gently.

"For a moment I thought Amy had some success and there was a bit of compassion showing through your coldness" Severus smirks

Lucius is taken aback; he stares off for a moment before returning his gaze back to Severus.

"I think she is having more of an impact on me then I am ready to admit" he sighs

"Oh?"

"My feelings towards Narcissa. The way I touch her, is gentler, more loving. There is still the odd time my temper gets the best of me. But I feel guilty after, terribly guilty."

"Imagine that, you actually loving your wife Lucius" snarks Severus

"It must sound stupid to you Severus, you love my sister. You will marry her for love. My marriage to Narcissa was arranged, a marriage to produce an heir and nothing more. Impregnating her with Draco was a duty, not leisure. She recently asked me to give her another child. It made me furious that she would ask me for such a thing. We have our heir, what more did she require. The last 24 hours have changed me, though not completely I admit, I still have violent tendencies but they have given me a great respect and gentleness towards Narcissa for the most part, and yes, I think I may love her after all." He confesses

"Did you comply?" Severus asks curiously

"Yes, though at first I didn't want to, I think the idea of another child is growing on me"

Severus nods quietly "perhaps twins will grow on me then, one can only hope I suppose"

Lucius nods in agreement

"We should be heading down to dinner or the ladies will think something is going on up her" Lucius smirks with a wink.

Severus Shakes his head and slides gently off the bed.

* * *

When Severus and Lucius step through the doorway, I feel a wave of relief wash over me. Severus moves, taking the seat next to mine. After he sits I feel his hand move gently to my belly, rubbing it affectionately.

"Have the two of you chosen names yet" Draco asks making conversation

Severus looks at me curiously. I shake my head.

"I haven't really had time to think about it" I offer gently

"What about you Severus? Any names strike your fancy?" Narcissa asks, smiling gently``

Severus thinks for a moment and shakes his head.

"What about you Narcissa? Have you thought of any names?" Severus asks

"I have actually" She smiles

"Why are _you_ picking out baby names for her, isn't that their job?" Draco asks curiously

"Your Mother is not picking out baby names for them, she is picking out names for the child he hope to have Draco" Lucius hisses

"You cannot be serious!" He growls slamming his fist on the table.

"Draco, darling, I thought you would be happy for me" Narcissa coos sadly

"What in the bloody hell are you thinking! Isn't it enough that you let him ruin my life? Now you have to create a new life to screw up!" He snarls

"Enough!" Lucius growls back

"No! It's not bloody enough! I almost died! Doing what you wanted me to do! You've never loved me, never gave a hippogriffs ass what I felt!"

"Draco! We have always cared about you!" Narcissa assures him

"You have! He cares about no one but himself, his money and his power! Not you and not me Mother!" He snarls, storming away from the table and out into the dark gardens.

Narcissa stands up, tears falling down her face and flees to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"I apologise for bringing the matter up Lucius" Severus Whispers

Lucius shakes his head. "I apologise for his irrational behaviour"

"His behaviour is not irrational at all Lucius, You have never been loving towards him, and you treat him as a possession, as if he is nothing more than your heir. Children need to know they are loved. Draco didn't agree to try to kill Dumbledore because he wanted to do it. He agreed because he thought it would make you proud of him, make you love him" I explain dryly

Lucius looks at me, shock strewn across his face.

"Do you really think that is why he agreed to it?" he whispers looking from Severus to me and back to Severus. We both nod and he looks saddened.

"He almost died, trying to make me proud?" he whispers

"Go and talk to him Lucius, He needs to know that you love him, that you are proud of him" I tell him gently.

Lucius stands heading out to the garden, closing the glass doors behind him and disappearing into the darkness.

"Mother? Why did Draco almost die?" Raven asks quietly

"Uncle Lucius was a death Eater dear, and because Draco wanted uncle Lucius to be happy, he became a Death Eater too. Voldemort told him to do something very bad, and because Draco didn't want to do it Voldemort told him that if he didn't do it he would kill him" I explain as simply as I can as not to scare her too much

"Did he do the bad thing mother?" She asks nervously

"No darling, he didn't" I smile

"Then how come he is still here mother" She asks quizzically

"Because someone else did the bad thing for him so he didn't have to be a bad person" I answer hoping to end the conversation here

"Who did the bad thing mother?" she asks innocently

I look at Severus who is staring back at me, his onyx eyes full of remorse.

"A good man who did what he had to, to save Draco, and to save all of us from Voldemort"

"Oh, ok" she smiles finishing the last few bites of food and pushing her plate away.

"Goodnight Raven" I whisper as she comes over to kiss me goodnight.

She walks over to Severus hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you did it for him, don't worry daddy, I still think you are the best daddy ever!"

She leans in kissing him on the cheek again

"Goodnight Daddy" she whispers before skipping off to bed

* * *

So what do you all think? Is Narcissa going to be lucky enough to get pregnant or is luck against her? What will Severus and Amy name their twins? Will Twins grow on Severus? Will Draco see reason? How do you like Raven? Please review as always....feel free to include suggestions for names :)


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay in updating....I found out on boxing day that I was pregnant and almost on cue became exhausted! please read and review...hoping to update again tomorrow!

* * *

Draco sat on the stone bench in the middle of the rose garden. Ripping the petals off of a soft pink rose and tossing them angrily to the ground.

"Draco?" Lucius asks softly

Draco looks up angrily at his father, picking up a small rock and hurling it at him.

"Draco, enough please. Can we speak like civilized men for a moment?"

"Civilized? You?" Draco growls

"Please Draco"

Draco nods looking down at his feet.

"I didn't realise you felt that way. I have always been proud of you Draco—"

"You were proud of me for becoming a Death Eater! You were proud of me for offering my life for your beliefs" Draco growls angrily

"I was proud of you because you wanted to please me, wanted me to be proud of you. I didn't want you involved with him. I joined him because I thought it would make a better life for us, when you came along I believed that it would mean a better future for you. In the end I was wrong; nothing was worth sacrificing you, my son. I care deeply about you, and it pained me to sit outside of the castle not knowing where you were or if you were ok" Lucius explains calmly

"Our family has suffered for your beliefs, Mom had to face people laughing at her when you went to jail for him. They invaded our home, destroyed our belongings and treated us like vermin. My friends laughed at me, told me I would be nothing more than pathetic, like you. Our family was shamed in public, because of you"

Lucius looks down at the buckles on his black leather boots.

"Mother didn't leave her bedroom all summer after you were imprisoned. Wouldn't speak, wouldn't be seen. She came out to take me to get my things for school, helped me when I started the mission that he gave me, but didn't speak. She loves you, for some reason I do not understand, she loves you. No matter what I did, it was you she needed, not me. You she wanted, I don't understand. You have always fought, and argued, you barely ever share a bed, barely ever take meals together, yet your absence from the house destroyed her. She loves you, though you have never really loved her"

"I do love her Draco" Lucius whispers, his voice cracking gently

"When did you start loving her father? You lived for him, never for her. When did you start loving her? You didn't always love her did you?"

"I admit Draco, that I did not always love her, I married her because of her lineage not for love. But when she risked herself to find out if you were ok, when she ran screaming through the corridors of Hogwarts looking for you, when she looked up at me from where you are sitting now and told me she wanted another child, wanted to carry another of my children, I felt something burning in me. Something I have never been overly familiar with Draco."

"I am here to be you heir than yes? That is my purpose? Am I to marry a pureblood woman? Have a son? Carry on the Malfoy name? What if I choose not to marry? What if I choose not to marry a pureblood woman? What if I choose never to have children? What if I don't want children because I don't want to become like you, moulding a child into a tool, a means of keeping greatness and fortune and pride? What If I was to kill myself tonight? What would happen then Father?"

"Do not be so foolish Draco" Lucius snaps

"Foolish! You don't know me, you don't see my suffering, and you don't see how much I wish everyday for death to take me, to let me have peace at last."

"Enough!" Lucius stands, grabbing Draco around the wrist. He drags him into the house and in through the Dark ebony doors of his bedchambers.

Lucius pulls open the curtains surrounding the bed. Narcissa lies sleeping beautiful against the dark fabrics of the bed, hair splayed across her face and the pillows, her chest rising in falling slowly, hand placed gently on her belly.

"Look at her Draco" Lucius Whispers "Do you see that she is at peace, do you see that she is happy? I am trying to fix things, if you would just allow me time; your mother has stood at my side for many years, and endured many hardships for me. I thought it only fair to fix things with her first Draco. I know I have screwed up, But I will find ways to fix it. If you were to kill yourself, it would destroy your mother, and it would destroy me."

"She will have a new child to take my place soon enough, I will not be needed" Draco growls quietly

"The day your mother and I married, She only smiled when people were around, she was not happy to be marrying me. I had always been cruel to people in school and she did not like it. She got to know me after we married, and fell in love with me; though at that time it was not mutual. When she gave birth to you, she didn't stop smiling for weeks. Her entire being glowed, she kept you with her at all times, singing soft songs to you, you used to sleep in our bed, between us. You are her world Draco. Only now are things getting better for us, but you will always be her world Draco, this new child will never take that from you"

"Draco Love" Narcissa whispers sleepily

"Yes mother"

"I never wished you to be unhappy love, you have always been my reason for living, please don't hurt yourself, Draco I love you" She whispers, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"Mother please don't cry, I am sorry, that was selfish of me, please forgive me"

Narcissa moves into the middle of the bed, patting the mattress beside her.

"Lay with me for a moment Draco"

Draco Climbs into the bed, resting his head just under is mothers chin, He feels her arms wrap around him and wraps his around her, like a child looking for comfort. Lucius nods to Narcissa, turning and leaving the room.

"Never think that I will replace you love, you are my son, and I love you with my entire being. I have always wanted another child Draco, but things were not well between Lucius and me. It may not seem like it yet, but he is changing, I can feel it. He loves you though he may never say it. I know he would give up everything to know you are safe. Please Draco; give him some time ok love?"

"Yes Mother" Draco agrees quietly, moving slowly to get out of the bed

"I know you are not a child anymore Draco, but will you let me hold you tonight Draco? I miss the times when it would thunder outside and you would climb into my bed and snuggle up, I used to sing to you and you would fall asleep." She smiles at the fond memory

"I think perhaps, Father would disapprove of another man sleeping in your bed with you, regardless of whether I am your son or not. Thank you for the kind offer, but you will have another child to cuddle soon. I would like to be alone right now, and have some time to think about everything." He smiles gently at her, crawling out from under the covers and exiting the room.

Draco lightly closes the double doors to the bedroom and leans back against them. Lucius steps quietly out of the shadows, standing beside Draco.

"I know you may never forgive me Draco, but that is something I will have to live with, Please do not do something that would cause your mother so much pain." Lucius whispers "If you choose not to get married Draco that is your choice. If you choose not to have children Draco, That is your choice. If you choose not to marry a pureblood woman, I will still be disappointed, but you are my son. I am not my Father, I will not hurt you, nor will I reject you as long as you are happy Draco." And with that Lucius moves Draco gently aside, opening the bedroom doors and closing them behind him.

Lucius strips down to his underwear and climbs into the bed, wrapping his arms around Narcissa tenderly. He rests his head in the crook of her neck and together they drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Severus lay awake in his bed, Amy sleeping peacefully beside him.

_I'm not ready for this, I love her but I think she was right, we should have waited. I love Raven; I never thought I could feel like this for anyone again, let alone two people. How am I going to spread myself out between four people? What if I don't love them? I need some bloody air!_

Severus slides carefully out of bed and out onto the small balcony overlooking the front of the property. He can see the graceful white peacocks strutting across the lawn in the distance. No lights or distant sounds of traffic like there were by his house. He missed his home, the familiar threadbare furniture. The smell of burnt coffee and the fragrance of Lilac from the neighbour's garden. The memories he could live without, the abuse and the neglect. The anger and the hatred they directed at each other and at him. He was only a child. He couldn't imagine treating Raven that way. He needed to be a better man than his father was. He had to man up about it all; he was going to have another daughter, and a son.

The sound of the front door opening below brought him out of his thoughts. Lucius came outside, lighting a smoke and sitting down on the front stoop.

"Care for some company Lucius?" He drawls coolly

Lucius looks up nodding silently. Severus jumps the rail, drifting carefully down to the ground, Lucius eyes never once leaving him.

"You must explain how you o that one day Severus"

"One day perhaps I will" Severus smirks

Severus slides his and into Lucius coat pocket, pulling out his smokes and placing one between his lips lighting it carefully with a wandless spell and inhaling deeply.

"How did it go with Draco?" Severus asks carefully

"Honestly, I think that no matter what I do, he will never come around Severus. I don't deserve him to either" Lucius replies, taking a long puff of smoke

"He needs to know he is loved"

"I told him I care deeply about him, he didn't care Severus"

"That's your problem, you aren't able to say the words he needs to hear from you" Severus starts. "My mother, though all the mistakes she made left scars, was able to tell me she loved me, and in the end I can forgive her. My father never told me he cared, I'm sure he didn't, and for that I can never forgive the things he did"

Lucius stares off into the property for a long moment before nodding.

"What were your parents like when you didn't have company Lucius?"

"My mother stayed to herself, her and my father married for lineage, not for love. Much like Narcissa and I. The difference being, he had other women on the side, many of them. They never once slept in the same room, and they didn't speak to each other unless there was company, then they were the perfect couple. He used to beat her, terribly too. I thought that was the way it was supposed to be, and never lifted a finger to help her. I knew he didn't love me, I was the heir and that was all. Amy was the prized child, the link that would tie us into another pureblood family and get us a higher standing in society. My mother loved her. My father treated her like a doll, dressing her up in pretty clothes and parading her around like a princess."

"He didn't love her though. If he had loved her he would never have hurt her the way he did Lucius."

"I understand that now, but I didn't then. I hated her, for everything she was, how much everyone loved her."

"Well then it should make you happy to see she chose something different for herself"

"It makes me happy because she is happy, but she has had to endure so much to be here today, standing with you. I could have helped her, but I let my jealousy blind me to her. When I saw her lying in that hospital bed, bruised and battered and unwell, I felt nothing for her, no pity no respect no love Severus. What kind of man have I become to be so blinded by hatred?"

Severus nods carefully.

"I have become no better, I love your sister, but I fear that I am no good for her. I'm unable to deal with emotion, unable to show it the way she deserves. I lose control of myself, and I fear that I could really hurt her."

"I know what it feels like to lose control Severus; I live every day wondering if my fury will leave me with a dead wife or son. I tell myself I am not capable of this, but there is so much blood on my hands already, what would stop me? You Severus, have at least been able to turn yourself away from the darkness, I have not."

"My fight is not over Lucius, the darkness is still there, and I thought it was gone, but a few nights ago it came to the surface. I could have killed her; I was so rough with her, like she was nothing to me. She is pregnant and even that thought in my mind could not stop me" Severus whispers staring at the peacocks in the distance

Lucius stares at Severus for a moment and shakes his head.

"She never said anything about it"

"She told me that she enjoyed it, but I believe she was just trying to make me feel better"

"My sister would not lie to you to make you feel better; perhaps she did enjoy it, though I will advise you to be careful as she is pregnant"

"Are the two of you done discussing matters that should not be leaving the bedroom" I ask pretending to be angry.

They both look up at me, standing on the balcony in only my long red silk nightie.

"You are going to get sick dressed like that" Lucius drawls

"Or get laid" I smirk Wiggling my eyebrows suggestively at Severus

Severus Stands heading into the house. And Lucius stands shaking his head at me.

"What exactly do you see in him again?"

"He has a good heart, and the sex is heavenly" I smirk

Severus appears behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and trying to tug me into the bedroom.

"I will see you in the morning Lucy" I smirk, closing the doors and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

* * *

Another cliffie....you all know what will come next ;) Review as always and I would like to welcome my newest reviewer MonkyPieSoup!


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas Morning 1998....

I wake with Raven standing on the foot of the bed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Get up Mother! Get up Father! It's Christmas! Get up!"

Lucius Stands in the doorway looking very unimpressed, Narcissa appears beside him looking exhausted, rubbing her swollen belly affectionately.

"She came and got us first" Narcissa yawns

"Been a long while since we were woken up at the crack of dawn for Christmas" Lucius drawls sleepily, wrapping his arm around Narcissa lovingly.

Things had been looking up for the couple. They were not fighting much anymore, and Lucius has fewer outbursts of anger. Narcissa is 27 weeks pregnant with their first daughter and Draco is starting to finally come around to Lucius and the idea of another child.

I look over to see that Severus has pulled the pillow over his face and gone back to sleep. Raven grabs the pillow from him and whacks him with it playfully. He opens his eyes arching his eyebrows daring her to do it again. She does, she winds up and smacks him in the face with the pillow. He launches up tackling her onto the bed and tickling her, making her giggle madly.

"Stop it! Stop it! I want to open presents!" She screams between giggles

"Presents? Oh were we supposed to get you presents?" Severus asks her seriously

She stops dead, staring at him in shock. Severus smirks and she whacks him again with the pillow.

"That was mean!" She pouts throwing her arms across her chest and storming over to stand on my side of the bed.

"He was just playing love" I whisper, trying to pull myself from the bed. Severus slides out and wanders over, assisting me in my quest to move.

I am now 32 weeks pregnant with twins, all has been going well. Severus has gotten really close with Raven. He taught her to play wizards chess. She never wins but is happy just to watch the pieces being destroyed. The medi-witch has told me that I will deliver early and with only 8 weeks left to go I think that has made Severus nervous again. I don't think he has ever really warmed up to the idea of twins, but he is dealing with it as best he can, He avoids talking about it and goes about his day.

"Go ahead downstairs, I'd like a moment to talk to Amy" Severus tell the watching audience as he wraps his arms around me gently. They all leave closing the door behind them.

"I am sorry Amy" Severus whispers

"Sorry for what love?" I ask pretending not to know

"For bailing on you, I promised I would be here for you through all this, and I've avoided it"

He moves behind me wrapping his arms around me, rubbing my belly gently.

"I've been thinking a lot about them lately, thinking that I want to be a good father, and eventually a good husband to you Amy and I do have my doubt that maybe I can't do it, But I want to try"

"I'm glad to see that you are finally coming around. I watch you with Raven everyday and I think you will do just fine love"

"Have you picked out names for them Amy?" He asks gently, holding me and swaying slightly side to side

"No love, I wanted you to pick them, have you thought of anything?"

"Yes, I like Ember for our daughter" He whispers, pausing to wait for my response

"Ember it is love, it's very pretty. And what about our son love?"

"Darius" he answers, raising his hands to cups my breasts, squeezing gently

"Mmm, yes, very nice my love"

Severus lifts me onto the bed, pushing me back gently and running his hands up my bare legs under my nightgown. Pushing up the soft fabric to reveal me.

"Severus love, as much as I want it, I do believe Raven is going to run out of patience before you could finish me off love"

Severus sighs pulling me up onto my feet and dragging me towards the door and down the stairs to where the giant Christmas tree stands, illuminated with millions of lights. White doves are chirping and flying around the tree. There are ornaments of all sorts moving and dancing throughout the branches. All along the bottom of the tree there and towering stacks of presents in every shape and size and color.

Raven stands a foot from a stack of presents wrapping it pink paper tapping her foot impatiently.

Lucius waves his wand and the presents sort out and fall before their respective openers.

Draco lifts the top gift off of Ravens pile and hands it to her smiling.

"I looked everywhere for something you'd like, hopefully you like it"

Raven tears the pretty paper without a second thought, to reveal a beautiful doll with blue eyes, black hair and pale skin. The doll looks like it could be Raven in 20 years. Raven hugs the doll, beaming excitedly before throwing her arms around Draco in a tight hug.

Severus Hands me a long thin box wrapped in black paper with angels flying across it.

"Open it love" he whispers

I peel back the paper and pull the soft velvet box out, opening it gently and gasping. Inside is a necklace, a heart shaped diamond dangling from a white gold chain.

Severus pulls the necklace gently from the box and closes it gently around my neck letting it sit just above the curve of my chest and then placing a kiss on my shoulder.

"Thank you Severus, its beautiful" I smile

Severus leans in to my ear and whispers "I have more gifts for you, but they aren't for the eyes of others, I will give them to you later."

"Here mother! Draco and I picked these out!" Raven squeals pushing a brightly wrapped box into my hands.

"They're technically for the both of you" adds Draco

I pull the paper off and pull open the box to reveal baby sleepers in silks and satins and velvets, in both pinks and blues.

"They are beautiful" I say pulling Raven in for a hug and then Draco.

I hand Draco a present wrapped in shiny emerald paper. He turns it around in his hands then gently pulls off the paper. He pulls out a sky blue silk shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

"Were going out tonight, all of us and that shirt will bring out your eyes" I smile

"Out? In public? Now?" Draco asks nervously

"It has been almost a year since the war, people have moved on, I have been outside the house and heard people talking, they don't care, and they just want to know where you have all been" I tell them gently

"Where exactly are we going Amy?" Narcissa asks

"Out to Chez Rosa's for dinner, then for some retail therapy in Diagon Alley" I smile

Lucius shakes his head "I don't want to go out, not with you and Narcissa in such delicate states"

"Well then stay home and I will go alone" I hiss

"I'm going as well" Narcissa chimes

"Me too, and Draco" Squeals Raven as Draco nods his head slowly.

"Well? " I say looking from Severus to Lucius

"I will be going, to make sure you are ok Amy" Severus sighs in defeat

Lucius nods, not looking overly impressed "I guess I will be attending as well"

I hand Severus his present, wrapped in white paper with mistletoe all over it. He smirks and leans in to kiss me, holding the gift over his head.

He peels back the paper revealing a deep purple, almost black silk shirt, A black silk tie and underneath a new black frock coat with silver clasps and silver stitching. He looks impressed with everything except the shirt.

"Weren't there any other colors?" He asks carefully

"I picked that color for you, and had that custom made so it will fit you perfectly" I reply looking insulted

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sure it will look great at dinner tonight" He responds hoping to fix it

I nod and hand a present to Lucius.

"My dinner present?" he asks sarcastically

"Just open it Lucy" I smirk

He opens the package to reveal an orange satin shirt, a black satin tie and a new pair of black pants

"I'll trade you the purple shirt for the orange one Severus" Lucius offers hopefully

"Hell no, I'm not a pumpkin" Severus snickers back

I glare at them both and then hand Narcissa a package. She peels back the deep purple paper and inside is a floor length sky blue dress and a pair of blue diamond earrings.

"They're beautiful, but will the dress—"

"It's tailor made, to fit around your belly Narcissa" I smile

"We'll we have something for you and Severus" Narcissa smiles, standing and grabbing my wrist and leading me up the stairs and to the door across the hall from my bedroom, pushing it open and shoving me in.

Lucius walks in drawing the curtains open and letting the sunlight fall into the room. One side of the room is blue, with a deep ebony crib and blue and green bedding. The other side of the room is pink with a deep ebony crib and pink and purple bedding. Beside each crib is a closet packed full with clothes for each of the babies and each of the babies has a changing table of deep ebony.

Lucius comes up to me, kisses me on the forehead and whispers "Merry Christmas baby sister, and congratulations, since I haven't said it yet."

"Thank you Lucius, this means a lot to me" I whisper, tears forming in my eyes.

Severus comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me lovingly and looking around the room.

"What do you think Severus?" Narcissa asks gently

"I think reality has officially sunk in, and I think I like it" Severus smiles, a genuine happy smile.

Everyone in the room watches him, his smile in turn causing everyone else to smile.

"I think this is the best Christmas I have ever had" I whisper as I lean back into Severus' arms

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review as always and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

And now folks...the moment you have all been waiting for!

* * *

I start to feel a little tired and excuse myself to my room, crawling gently into the oversized bed and pulling the covers over me carefully.

I hear Severus in the hall telling Raven to be good and then excuse himself, entering our bedroom and closing the door softly. He climbs into the bed behind me and curls up against me wrapping his strong arms around me.

"I want you Amy" He whispers seductively into my ear.

"But I'm so tired today love, I don't think I could move and inch right now"

"Then don't" he growls sliding his hand between my legs and rubbing me gently.

"Let me do everything for you love" He whispers before leaning in and nipping the flesh of my neck.

"How can I refuse that" I whisper between soft moans

He gently removes my panties tossing them onto the floor and replacing them with his mouth, gently pressing me apart and invading me with his tongue, I feel his tongue slithering against my swelling nub. He continues until I am writhing and moaning beneath him.

"Do you want me now Amy?"

"Yes, please Severus, I need to feel you take me" I moan

"Hands and knees love, there is no other way to avoid that beautiful bump of yours"

I flip slowly over and rest my head on the pillows tucking my arms underneath them.

I feel him rub himself against my moist centre and then push in gently, he moves slowly and carefully, pushing himself to the limit, soon he will be able to be rough again, gods I cannot wait.

His rhythm gets faster and needier but still gentle as he pushes me towards release. I feel his body shaking, this soft pace driving him insane. He reaches down, rubbing me vigorously and forcing my release on me and the letting himself go and collapsing onto the bed beside me gasping for breath and pulling me into his arms holding me tightly against his shaking form.

"Are you satisfied now my love?" I whisper between ragged breaths

"Gods yes" he whispers back before muttering a cleaning spell and turning me so my head is on his chest and my belly rests against his side.

"Get some rest now Amy" he whispers

I close my eyes and drift peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

Draco takes Raven outside to play in the snow while Lucius and Narcissa disappear into their room for a midday rest before dinner this evening.

Lucius strips down to his boxers and crawls into the bed closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

Narcissa excuses herself to the bathroom opening a box Amy had slipped into her hands Christmas Eve.

Inside is a short red satin nightie, that laces at the back with soft black laces and dips low in the front with beautiful black stitching, dropping just barely low enough to cover her from the world, Sliding up the skimpy black satin panties that match and moving gently out into the bedroom and stopping at the foot of her bed.

"Lucius love, open your beautiful eyes" She whispers sexily

Lucius' eyes flutter gently open and she watches him as he takes her in. She sees the covers move into a noticeable bulge and he slides out of the bed moving hungrily towards her.

She pulls on a pair of red satin gloves that cover up to her shoulders and reaches out a hand running her fingers down his pale hairless chest. He tilts back his head closing his eyes and moaning gently.

He moves closer, noticing how the satin clings around her swelling belly, how it hugs her hips and falls just right over her breasts. He slides is hands up the thin fabric and cups her breasts gently thumbing her nipples through the satin.

Lucius presses his warm body against hers, Grinding his hardness gently against her, wanting her. He grabs her arms guiding her into the bathroom and sitting her down on the deep burgundy plush bench beside the deep round bathtub.

Lucius leans over turning on the faucets and letting the steaming water fill the tub. He opens a large cabinet and pulling out a bottle of bubbles. He leans over again pouring a fair amount of the bottle into the water filling the room with the smell of coconut and vanilla.

He moves towards her, pulling her into his arms and reaching down and removing her soft panties and throwing them aside. Lucius reaches around her untying the delicate lacing and letting the soft garment pool on the floor and then allowing his silk boxers to join it on the floor then guiding his wife carefully into the bath. He sits down on the bench on the edge of the bath, pulling her down onto is lap and pushing into her at the same time feeling her soft body shudder at his sudden invasion. Lucius begins gently grinding against her, moving within her, she leans back and moving her body gently in time with his. As they pick up rhythm the water begins splashing around them, running over their shoulders and down her cheeks. Sweat is running down Lucius pale form from both the heat from the bath, and the strain of trying to keep from exploding then and there.

Soon the room fill with Narcissa's moans and his deep grunts as their pace picks up again forcing Narcissa to her orgasm, Lucius still forcing himself to hang on to himself, riding out Narcissa's orgasm then lifting her onto the side of the bath and fisting himself to release, spraying down the front of her pale form, moaning with each movement then pulling her gently back into the bath and holding her close as they both come down from ecstasy.

* * *

Severus lies beside Amy, watching her sleep, rubbing her belly gently. He feels her belly moving every so often but then feels it stiffen for a moment then release, her belly taking on a pattern of stiffening and releasing every so often Amy's face contorting slightly with each stiffening.

"Amy?" he asks shaking her gently

"Hmm?" She asks sleepily

"Are you contracting?" he asks gently eyebrows raised slightly

"I don't—"Amy stars but soon reaches for her belly holding it in discomfort.

"Gerda!"

"Yes Master Snape?" Squeaks the tiny elf

"Go and get the Medi-Witch tell her it is an emergency" he growls

"Yes sir" squeaks the elf before disappearing

Severus returns his attention to Amy, rubbing her belly gently and placing periodic kisses on her shoulder.

The Medi-with shows up half an hour later with an apologetic look on her face

"I had another delivery, I'm terribly sorry for your wait" She says watching Amy's face contort now in pain

"How is she doing Severus?" the Medi-Witch asks gently

"The pains are getting closer together, longer and they are bothering her more"

The Medi-Witch does a quick spell to determine how far along she is before speaking again

"Do you want your brother and his wife here?" She asks Amy soothingly

Amy nods, concentrating hard on not screaming from the pain.

"Severus, would you go and get them please?"

"Of course, will she—"

"Make it quick Severus!" she snaps at him warningly

"Do you want me t do a pain relieving spell dear?" she asks Amy

Amy nods furiously trying to maintain control. The witch murmurs a quick spell and Amy can feel the majority of the pain fading away, and takes a deep relieved breath.

10 minutes later...

The Medi-witch checks her progress again, and rubs Amy's belly softly

"It won't be much longer Amy" she whispers as Severus, Narcissa and Lucius burst through the door. Severus sits on a chair positioned beside Amy's side of the bed.

30 minutes later...

"My water just broke" Amy whispers, not trusting the unsteadiness of her voice

The Medi-Witch does another spell to check her progress and kicks everyone except Severus out of the room.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa are soon joined in the hallway by Raven and Draco.

"Why'd they kick you out Father?"

"To let them have this moment alone, and also for Amy, so she isn't revealed to everyone"

"Hmm, guess that makes sense. I just thought she would want you there or at least mom"

"So did I" Narcissa adds softly "I don't understand why she would force everyone to leave like that"

"So they could have their privacy dear, I would think you will want the same in due time my dear"

"I suppose I would" she murmurs thoughtfully

An hour elapses and finally the door opens and the Medi-Witch steps out and lets the waiting family in.

Amy and Severus sit side by side on the bed, each holding a small bundle. Raven crawls up on to the bed and moves up carefully looking at each of the babies.

"This is Ember, Raven" Whispers Severus, moving the blankets a bit so she can see her.

The little girl has white blonde hair like her mother and a soft complexion. Raven turns her gaze to her mother, examining the bundle in her arms.

"This is Draven, though it's not the name your father chose"

Inside the bundle is a little boy with dark hair and a pale complexion. Raven sits between her mother and father and snuggles in.

"I want to stay here tonight, so we can all me together" She smiles

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...I will hopefully have time to write the uncensored version tomorrow....just too tired tonight. Review as always and thank you to all my new reviewers


End file.
